Die Geschichte meiner Großeltern
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Nach Rokkos und Lisas Tod erinnert sich ihre Enkelin Phina an Momente in ihrem Leben
1. Chapter 1

**Die Geschichte meiner Großeltern**

Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal innerhalb von vier Wochen, das ich in der Schule fehle, weil ich zu einer Beerdigung muss – dabei hätten wir heute Kunst. Mein Grandpa hätte meinen Wehmut darüber, dass ich meinen Lieblingsunterricht verpasse, wohl verstanden… Er hat das Malen und die schönen Künste selbst so geliebt. Er starb zuerst und jetzt, nur kurze Zeit später, auch noch meine Grandma. Die Ärzte sagen, es war Altersschwäche, aber wenn ihr mich fragt, dann starb sie an einem gebrochenen Herzen. Meine Großeltern waren wie Perlhühner: Sie haben ihr ganzes Leben miteinander verbracht und wenn ein Partner stirbt, stirbt der zweite kurze Zeit später an Kummer. Ich habe mir eine Woche Hausarrest eingefangen für diese Bemerkung, aber ich weiß, meiner Granny hätte dieser Vergleich gefallen. Zusammen mit den drei Wochen Hausarrest für meine Trauerrede bei Grandpas Beerdigung gibt mir das viel Zeit, die Geschichte meiner Großeltern zu erzählen. Ich finde ja, ich habe den Hausarrest nicht verdient. Meine Trauerrede war spitze und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass mein Grandpa auf seiner Wolke saß, zu uns hinunter geschaut hat und sich köstlich darüber amüsiert hat, wie ich all seine Lieblingsanekdoten erzählt habe. Meine Granny hat mich hinterher zu sich gerufen und gesagt, dass das die Art von Trauerfeier war, die sich mein Grandpa gewünscht hätte. Er wollte so in Erinnerung behalten werden, wie er war: Lebenslustig, immer gut gelaunt und einfach der liebenswerteste Mensch, den es auf der ganzen Welt gab. Der Abgang meines Grandpas stand in krassem Gegensatz zu seinem Leben: An einem verschneiten Januarmorgen, seinem Lieblingsmonat, ist er einfach nicht wieder aufgewacht – kein großes Tamtam, ganz unspektakulär und unbunt. Meine Granny hat schrecklich unter dem Verlust gelitten und darum bin ich jetzt auch nicht allzu traurig, dass sie nicht mehr unter uns weilt, weil ich weiß, sie ist wieder glücklich vereint mit meinem Grandpa. Bei dem vielen Hin und Her in ihrem Leben hat sie das auch verdient.

Ich bin übrigens Phina…ähm…Josephina Roberta Elisabeth Kowalski. Aber alle sagen nur Phina zu mir. Was sich meine Eltern dabei gedacht haben? Nun, sie wollten meinen Großeltern ein Denkmal setzen, aber für meinen Grandpa war meine Existenz Denkmal genug. „Worum's im Leben geht, das weiß ich nicht, aber ich glaube, es muss 'was mit Liebe zu tun haben." Das hat er immer gesagt. „Und du bist ein Kind der Liebe, mein Sternchen." Ich bin das jüngste Enkelkind von Rokko und Lisa Kowalski. Ich bin 15 und nächste Woche werde ich 16, aber hier in Kanada ist es nichts Besonderes 16 zu werden, man darf immer noch nicht wählen und Alkohol trinken darf man dann auch noch nicht. Autofahren dürfte ich jetzt, aber hier in GTA braucht man kein Auto, zur Rush Hour ist man sogar zu Fuß schneller… Ja, ich lebe in GTA – Greater Toronto Area. So hieß das schon, als meine Granny und mein Grandpa hierher kamen, aber seither ist es um einiges „Greater" geworden, nicht nur geographisch, sondern auch greater, weil Granny und Grandpa es durch ihre Anwesenheit greater gemacht haben… Überhaupt hat sich viel verändert, haben die beiden immer gesagt. Deutschland – da sind die beiden geboren und aufgewachsen – gibt es nicht mehr. Es gibt jetzt nur noch die Europäische Union, das waren früher alles einzelne Länder, aber heute ist es eine große Verwaltungseinheit. Manchmal glaube ich, wenn die Politiker könnten, dann würden sie die Kontinente zusammenschieben, dann bräuchten sie zum Krieg machen nicht so weit fliegen… „Wir leben in einer aufregenden Zeit, mein Stern", hat meine Granny mir gesagt, kurz bevor sie starb. „Aber du darfst dich nicht vor der Veränderung fürchten." Fürchte dich nicht vor der Veränderung, fürchte dich vor dem Stillstand – das hat sie immer gesagt. Ich war ja dafür, dass dieser Spruch auf Grannys Grabstein steht, aber auch dafür haben alle nur mit mir geschimpft – genauso wie für meine Kritik daran, dass auf den Grabsteinen nicht Rokko und Lisa steht, sondern Robert Konrad und Elisabeth Maria. Dabei hat sie nie jemand so genannt.

Ich glaube, niemand hat mich so verstanden wie meine Granny und mein Grandpa. Sie haben mich bei allem unterstützt. Zum Beispiel, als ich lieber Eishockeyspielen wollte, statt dieser blöden Schnörkeldreherei. O-Ton meiner Mutter: „Du bist ein Mädchen und Mädchen machen Eiskunstlauf. Eishockey ist ein Jungensport." Mein Grandpa hat mich ermutigt: „Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann lebe deinen Traum." Wenn ich mich so umsehe, dann glaube ich, niemand aus der Verwandtschaft und von den Freunden hat sie so gekannt wie ich – naja, Onkel Jürgen, der dürfte meine Granny dann wohl doch besser gekannt haben als ich, aber ich mache einen guten zweiten Platz hinter ihm, allein schon, weil ich meinen Grandpa besser kannte als er. Onkel Jürgen ist schon wieder den ganzen Weg von Berlin hierher gereist, um nun auch Abschied von meiner Granny, seiner besten Freundin, zu nehmen.

Ich habe so viel Zeit mit meinen Großeltern verbracht und jede einzelne ihrer Geschichten aufgesogen und ich finde, es ist Zeit – und davon hab ich mit meinen vier Wochen Hausarrest mehr als genug –, dass sie zu einem Bild zusammengefügt werden und als eine große Geschichte erzählt werden, eine Geschichte über große Gefühle, Irrungen und Wirrungen, Neid und Missgunst, sprich eine Geschichte wie sie nur das Leben schreibt… Die Geschichte meiner Großeltern:


	2. Chapter 2

As It Was in the Beginning

Jede Geschichte hat ihren Anfang und ihr Ende. Ich könnte sofort bei ihrer Hochzeit anfangen, aber das wäre ja langweilig – das erwartet ja jeder bei der Geschichte des Ehepaars Kowalski. Also setze ich früher an, viel früher…

Meine Granny wurde am 26. September 1980 in Ostberlin geboren – das ist jetzt fast 87 Jahre her. Warum ich Ostberlin schreibe? Schließlich sage ich ja auch, ich bin in Toronto geboren und nicht, ich bin in Südtoronto geboren… Nun, damals, noch bevor es Deutschland gab, gab es zwei Deutschland und durch Berlin ging eine Mauer. Es gab also Ost- und Westberlin und wegen der Mauer konnte man nicht in den anderen Teil der Stadt. Erst als meine Granny neun war oder so, da gab es dann nur noch ein Berlin. Heute sieht man aber nichts mehr von der Teilung. Ich war schon einmal in Berlin, aber da war ich noch ganz klein. Da hab ich meine Urgroßeltern kennen gelernt oder viel mehr, meine Uroma, denn mein Uropa ist vor meiner Geburt gestorben. Jedenfalls erblickte meine Granny vor fast 87 Jahren in Ostberlin das Licht der Welt. Aufgewachsen ist sie dann als vermeintliches Einzelkind in Berlin-Göberitz. Damals war Göberitz noch ein Dorf, aber vor vielen Jahren wurde es eingemeindet. Warum ich „vermeintliches Einzelkind" schreibe? Nun, da ist ja noch Onkel Bruno, Grannys Halbbruder, den sie erst mit 26 kennen gelernt hat. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit, von Onkel Bruno erzähle ich euch später. Granny wuchs also in Göberitz auf – ländliche Idylle, gut behütet von ihren Eltern… Ihre Pubertät muss mächtig langweilig gewesen sein: Sie ist nie verhaftet worden, hat nie an einer Demo teilgenommen, war nicht ein einziges Mal richtig betrunken, auf Partys oder in Clubs ist sie auch nicht gegangen, nicht einmal mit ihren Eltern hat sie gestritten. Eins hat ihr dieses Spießertum aber auch gebracht: Einen hervorragenden Schulabschluss und eine super erfolgreiche Berufsausbildung. Vieles soll ja eine Generation überspringen, aber glücklicherweise hat mich dieses Langweiler-Gen nicht erreicht. Ich streite ziemlich viel mit meinen Eltern… Naja, vielleicht hab ich das von meinem Grandpa.

Mein Grandpa wurde als Robert Konrad Kowalski am 23. Mai 1978 geboren und das in Hamburg. Hamburg ist die Stadt, die da lag, wo heute die Hamburger Bucht ist. Vor 25 Jahren ist die Stadt bei einer Springflut untergegangen. Jedenfalls wurde er da geboren. Seine Eltern sind schon lange tot und meine Grandma hat sie nur einmal kennen gelernt. Rokko, wie er sich selbst irgendwann genannt hat, hatte kein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern, zwei karriereorientierten Anwälten mit eigener Kanzlei. Für seine Erziehung waren im 12-Monats-Rhythmus wechselnde Au-Pair-Mädchen verantwortlich. Ich glaube, es hat ihm an familiärer Wärme gefehlt. Darum hat er meine Granny und die Familie, die er mit ihr gegründet hat, so geliebt… Genau wie ich hat er viel Zeit mit seiner Oma verbracht. Sie hat ihn nie für seine sensible Seite ausgelacht und hat seine Liebe für die Malerei und klassische Musik geweckt. Sie starb, da war mein Grandpa 12. Ich weiß nicht, was Grandpas Grandma gemacht hat, wie sie hieß oder aussah, aber sie war sehr wichtig in seinem Leben. Mir gehört jetzt ihr Verlobungsring. Granny hat ihn mir nach Grandpas Tod geschenkt und gesagt, ich soll gut darauf aufpassen und ihn tragen, wenn ich die große Liebe gefunden habe. Es macht mich so stolz, dass dieser Ring jetzt mir gehört. Mein Grandpa hat ihn nämlich von seiner Grandma und er sollte ihn der Frau geben, die er von ganzem Herzen liebt und das war meine Granny. Rokko hatte im Gegensatz zu Lisa eine aufregende Jugend. Er hat die Konfrontation förmlich herausgefordert – vermutlich um sich gegen seine respektablen Eltern aufzulehnen. Er ist sogar mal verhaftet worden – bei einem illegalen Autorennen, da war er so alt wie ich jetzt. Seinen Eltern hat das wohl nicht so gefallen, naja, ist schon schei… ähm blöd, wenn man den eigenen Sohn vor Gericht vertreten muss. Sie haben ihn 'rausgeboxt und trotzdem ist er bestraft worden – mit der Unterbringung in einem Internat. Dort hat er dann gelernt, seine Energie und seinen Mut zum Anderssein in nützlichere Bahnen zu lenken. Er hat wie ein Wilder gemalt, gezeichnet, geschnitzt, Skulpturen aus Stein gehauen, sprich: Alles, was die Kunst bis dahin hervorgebracht hat, wurde von meinem Grandpa ausprobiert. Zum großen Zerwürfnis mit seinen Eltern kam es erst, nachdem er mit der Schule fertig war. Seine Eltern wollten, dass er Jura studiert und in ihre Kanzlei einsteigt. „Jura ist so spannend wie Pantomime im Radio." So hat mein Grandpa das nun einmal gesehen und er hat immer gesagt, was er gedacht hat, auch wenn ihm das das Leben nicht immer leicht gemacht hat. Er hat an angefangen zu studieren: Ein bisschen Geschichte, ein bisschen Philosophie und ganz viel Kunst, dazu den einen oder anderen Sprachkurs. Einen Uni-Abschluss hat er nie gemacht, für meinen Grandpa war der Wissenszuwachs das wichtigste. Das Papier, das seine Lernerfolge bestätigen sollte, war ihm egal. Wie er letztlich in der Werbebranche gelandet ist, weiß ich nicht so genau und ich glaube, mein Grandpa wusste es auch nicht mehr. Fakt ist aber, dass seine provokanten, frischen Ideen gut ankamen und er eine kometenhafte Karriere hinlegte. Diese Karriere führte ihn dann nach Berlin, in die Nähe meiner Granny.

Mit 28 war mein Grandpa dann der gefragteste Werbefachmann in ganz Berlin. Das war 2006. Da war meine Granny 25 und eine erfolgreiche Geschäftsfrau. Sie war die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda. Dabei hatte sie in dem Laden ganz klein angefangen: Erst hat sie Sandwiches geschmiert, dann hat sie David Seidel, diesem alten Playboy, assistiert, dann hat sie mit einem viel cooleren Unternehmen namens B-Style genug Geld gemacht, um Kerima aufkaufen zu können und so wurde sie da zu einer ganz großen Nummer.

Meine Granny war eine unsichere junge Frau und versteckte sich nur allzu gern hinter ihren Kalkulationen. Als Kerima dann den Mode-Olymp auch noch mit einem Parfum beglücken wollte, kam mein Grandpa ins Spiel…


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior Maiden

Lisa Plenske war eine Kämpferin und Lisa Kowalski war eine Hälfte einer Kampfeinheit, die geschlossen gegen jede Widrigkeit stand. Meine Granny hat an vielen Fronten gekämpft – im Geschäft, in der Liebe, für ihre Kinder, für ihre Enkel und mit sich selbst.

Als mein Grandpa meine Granny kennen lernte, da traf er auf eine schüchterne junge Frau mit Zahnspange, großer Brille und unvorteilhaftem Kleidungsstil, aber was viel wichtiger war, er lernte eine warmherzige, liebevolle junge Frau kennen, die sich wie er nur danach sehnte, geliebt zu werden. Leider liebte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen ganz anderen Mann: David Seidel. Zugegeben, auf den Fotos von damals sieht er ganz gut aus, aber er brauchte immer doppelt soviel Platz wie andere – irgendwo musste sein überdimensioniertes Ego auch stehen, oder? Grandpa nannte ihn immer den Hugh Heffner von Berlin. Ich hab das mal gegoogelt und Hugh Heffner, das war der Herausgeber eines Magazins mit nackten Frauen. Da regt sich doch gleich die Kampf-Emanze in mir: Wwieso gibt es hunderte Zeitschriften mit nackten Frauen, aber kaum eine mit nackten Männern? Ähm, naja, meiner Granny hätte es nicht gefallen, wenn ich das jetzt an dieser Stelle ausdiskutieren würde. Also, David Seidel hatte bis zu seinem Tod eine Vorliebe für „Frischfleisch" – junge, blonde und vermutlich ziemlich hohle Dinger, die sich von seinen Yachten und Villen angezogen fühlten. Die Spekulationen über die Todesursache gingen durch alle Zeitschriften, aber nein, er ist nicht auf einer Blondine gestorben und auch nicht an einer Überdosis Viagra… Auf jeden Fall ist er schon acht Jahre tot und keiner weiß, woran er gestorben ist. Seine Haushälterin hat ihn eines Morgens tot in seiner Villa auf Curacao gefunden.

Jedenfalls war meine Granny in David Seidel verliebt, dabei hätten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein können: Er liebte Strände, Palmen und genoss das unbeschwerte Leben. Meine Granny hingegen liebte die Natur in all ihren Facetten, den Indian Summer, den eisigen kanadischen Herbst, die meterhohen Schneeberge außerhalb GTAs, aber sie liebte auch den Göberitzer Dorfteich und Berlins Innenstadt. Er war aus reichen Verhältnissen, im internationalen Jetset Zuhause und ziemlich häufig in den Zeitungen, aber nicht weil er für den Weltfrieden gesorgt hätte, sondern eher, weil keine Party ohne ihn stieg, während Grandma aus einfachen, aber trotzdem familiären, liebevollen Verhältnissen stammte. Sie musste hart für ihre Chance bei Kerima kämpfen und sie hat diese Chance bekommen und genutzt.

Am 17. Januar 2006 trat also mein Grandpa in das Leben der Lisa Plenske und er schuf sich gleich eine gute Ausgangsbasis, um ihr Herz zu erobern: Er machte sich unbeliebt bei ihr. Das meine ich wirklich so, ganz ohne Ironie. Meine Granny war ein zurückhaltender Mensch und damals noch viel mehr als in der Zeit, als ich sie kannte. David gegenüber war sie nie sie selbst, weil sie immer nur darauf bedacht war, ihre Gefühle nicht zu zeigen und es ihm Recht zu machen. Darum hatte mein Grandpa die bessere Ausgangsposition – bei ihm war sie immer ganz sie selbst, sie hat herzhaft gelacht, sie hat sogar Ostereier mit ihm bemalt und das mit Mitte Zwanzig. Jedes Jahr haben sie welche bemalt, selbst jetzt noch, als ich als ihre jüngste Enkelin kein Interesse mehr daran hatte und ihre Urenkel noch zu klein dafür waren. Sie waren so niedlich dabei anzusehen, sie waren dann wieder ganz Kind.

Eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten aus der Zeit, als Granny Grandpa nicht ausstehen konnte, ist folgende: Rokko kam mit Mariella, die war Davids Verlobte, hatte sich aber gerade von ihm getrennt, in Lisas Büro, um ihr das Parfum-Konzept näher zu bringen – mal wieder, denn sie hatte es an diesem Tag schon einmal abgelehnt, weil es zu teuer war. Mein Grandpa hatte die unschöne Angewohnheit, nicht zu klopfen, wenn er einen Raum betrat. Er riss also die Tür auf und ging schnurstracks auf ihren Schreibtisch zu: „Frau Plenske, was machen Sie gerade?" Und meine Granny hatte immer mal wieder Momente, in denen sie richtig schlagfertig war: „Ich stand den ganzen Tag am Abgrund, aber dank Ihnen bin ich jetzt einen Schritt weiter." Laut meinem Grandpa hat sie keine Miene dabei verzogen, während Mariella sich den Mund zuhalten musste, um nicht laut loszulachen. Mein Grandpa war nie sprachlos und nie um eine Antwort verlegen, aber in diesem Moment machte er nur schnappende Bewegungen mit dem Mund – nicht, weil Grannys Antwort ihn sprachlos gemacht hätte, sondern eher, weil er so eine Antwort nicht von ihr erwartet hätte. Mariella hatte sich eher gefangen und meinte: „Oh, es ist ein Wunder geschehen, Herr Kowalski ist sprachlos." – „Nun, markieren Sie, wo er steht und machen Sie einen Wallfahrtsort daraus." Ja, die Kerima-Damen hatten Spaß und das auf Kosten meine geliebten Grandpas. Aber wenn mein Opa eins hatte, dann war es Humor und mit dem hat er die ganze Situation dann auch genommen…

Sein Konzept ist dann in der billigen Variante umgesetzt worden und meine Granny musste die Präsentation mit meinem Grandpa alleine wuppen. Wuppen, das ist eins von Grannys Worten und ich werde nie das Gesicht meines Deutschlehrers vergessen, als ich es das erste Mal gesagt habe. „Josephina, waaaaas ist wuuuuuppen?" I'm in big trouble, when people call me Josephina… „Iccch kahn gar nickt verstehen, warum du gehst in mein Unterricht, wenn du kannst Deutsch sprechen viel besser wie icccch und wenn du kannst es lernen viel mehr mit dein Großältern dann mit mir." Trotz dieses Arguments gehe ich gerne in den Unterricht von Mister Stappler, schon allein wegen der Landeskunde. Ich fühle mich auf jeden Fall mit dem deutschsprachigen Teil der Europäischen Union verbunden und möchte diesen Unterricht nicht missen, besonders jetzt, wo Granny und Grandpa mir nicht mehr von ihrer alten Heimat erzählen können.

Aber weiter im Kontext, Granny und Grandpa waren also auf dieser Präsentation. Lisa sprach mal wieder nur von David Seidel. Nun, let's cut a long story short: Sie ging meinem Grandpa damit auf die Nerven und um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, hat er sie geküsst. Das Foto, das davon geschossen wurde, hat meine Granny die ganzen Jahre über aufbewahrt. Naja, wenn ich es so betrachte, dann finde ich es nicht sehr romantisch: Granny hält die Hand, als wolle sie Grandpa gleich schlagen und er hat sie in Casanova-Manier nach hinten gebogen, aber zumindest sollte dieser Kuss der Anfang eines langsamen Augen-Öffnungs-Prozesses sein.


	4. Chapter 4

Changing Perceptions

Mein Grandpa hatte diese besondere Gabe, seinen Mitmenschen so ein gutes Gefühl von Unbeschwertheit und Leichtigkeit zu geben. Es ist schwer zu sagen, wie er das gemacht hat oder ob er sich dessen bewusst war. Ich weiß noch genau, als ich das erste Mal einen Wettbewerb im Eiskunstlaufen hatte. Da war ich acht und schon damals mochte ich diese Schnörkeldreherei nicht, aber meine Mum hat darauf bestanden. Also wurde Klein-Phina in einen rosa Tütü gesteckt und ihre wilden, schwarzen Locken (ach ja, es gibt eben doch Dinge, die jede Generation treffen) wurden zu einem straffen Knoten am Hinterkopf fest betoniert. Dazu gab's dann klassische Musik: Schwanensee, Nussknacker, Weiß-der-Geier, damit es ganz besonders lächerlich ist, wenn Klein-Phina auf ihrem Hinterteil landet. Jedenfalls ließen sich mein Grandpa und meine Granny das nicht entgehen. Ich war schlecht, richtig, richtig, richtig schlecht. Ich wurde sozusagen Achte von sieben Teilnehmern, jep ich wurde letzte, allerallerletzte und das bei einer Clubmeisterschaft mit minimaler Teilnehmerzahl, aber meine Großeltern waren da und mein Grandpa hat die steifen Eislaufmütter so richtig aufgemischt. Er hatte ein T-Shirt mit meinem Bild darauf an – das hat er hinterher sicher bereut, denn in so einem skating rink ist es schon ziemlich kalt – und er hat gejubelt und mich angefeuert und hat mich hinterher umarmt und sich gefreut, als hätte ich gerade die Olympiade gewonnen. Ich werde das Bild nie vergessen, das sich mir bot, als ich mit meiner öffentlichen Erniedrigung fertig war: Mein Grandpa, mein 81-jähriger Grandpa mit seinen ergrauten, wilden Locken und den vielen Lachfalten stand in den Zuschauerreihen und applaudierte wild und laut: „Das ist meine Enkelin, das ist meine Phina!!!" Meine Granny war ja eher zurückhaltend, aber wenn es nicht um sie ging, sondern um ihre Kinder und Enkel, dann gab es auch für sie kein Halten mehr. Obwohl ich so mies abgeschnitten habe und meine Mum offensichtlich nicht sehr glücklich darüber war, hat mir Grandpa das Gefühl gegeben, ich hätte das größte und tollste überhaupt geschafft. „Melissa, nun lass sie doch, sie soll dabei doch auch Spaß haben", hat er meiner Mum gesagt und auch die konnte sich gegen den Charme ihres Schwiegervaters nicht wehren.. „Du hast doch dein bestes gegeben, mein Stern und das ist das aller wichtigste", Granny gab mir dieses Gefühl durch Worte, aber Grandpa gab es mir durch Ausstrahlung, durch sein Lächeln, durch seine bloße Anwesenheit. Ich glaube, man muss es erlebt haben, um das zu verstehen.

Mit 12 wurde aus Klein-Phina dann die vorpubertierende Phina, die ihren Tütü am liebsten öffentlich verbrannt hätte, um ihre Abneigung gegenüber diesem Ballet auf Kufen zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Und weil ich nun einmal den Plenske-Kowalski-Sturkopf, eine ganz besonders ausgeprägte Form von Ich-will-mit-dem-Kopf-durch-die-Wand, geerbt habe, durfte ich zum Eishockey wechseln. Meine Eltern dachten ja, ich würde diese Idee nach den ersten blauen Flecken wieder aufgeben, aber gerade die machten für mich den Reiz aus. Ich fand also Gefallen daran. Zu meinem ersten Spiel kam meine Mum nicht. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihr Baby, was ich ja verstand, aber irgendwie machte es mich traurig, dass sie diesen wichtigen Moment in meinem Leben verpasste, aber meine Großeltern waren da und auch diesmal haben sie gejubelt und mich angefeuert – allerdings diesmal nicht unter den pikierten Blicken der anderen Angehörigen, sondern als Teil einer großen Masse aus Eltern, Großeltern, Tanten, Onkeln, Cousins und Cousinen, die unser Team anfeuerten. Nur für's Protokoll: Mein Team hat gewonnen und obwohl das schon 4 Jahre her ist, hat mein Grandpa immer noch voller Stolz von meinem ersten body check gesprochen. Der war aber auch so was von gut, sag ich euch…

Aber eigentlich soll es hier ja nicht um mich gehen, sondern um meine Granny und meinen Grandpa. Ich hoffe trotzdem, ich konnte euch ein bisschen klar machen, was die „Gabe" meines Grandpas ausmachte. Also, wie gesagt, er konnte Leute das Gefühl geben, ganz ungezwungen zu sein. Und das verfehlte seine Wirkung auch bei meiner Granny nicht…

Das, was da zwischen meiner Granny und meinem Grandpa anfänglich abging, erinnerte mehr an die Verlängerung einer Telenovela, deren absehbares Ende offen gehalten werden sollte, aber irgendwie wurde das zum Selbstläufer. Wie gesagt, für Grandpa war es ein Leichtes, das beste aus Granny herauszuholen – für ihn war das so eine Art Spiel: „Ich gehe erst, wenn ich weiß, wer Lisa Plenske ist." Er hat sein ganzes Leben mit ihr verbracht und ob er sie je zu hundert Prozent gekannt hat, wage ich zu bezweifeln. I don't know myself and I don't intend to ever do so. Das gilt für mich genauso wie für meine Granny, andererseits kann man einen anderen Menschen vielleicht besser kennen als sich selbst. Grandpa hatte auf jeden Fall Menschenkenntnis.

Meine Granny hatte schon längst gemerkt, dass mein Grandpa ihr gut tat und dass er sie mehr mochte als nur als Chefin und Freundin. Er war ja immer ziemlich outspoken und darum hat er ihr das auch gesagt – beim Minigolf. Ja, die Zeit damals muss schon toll gewesen sein, ich meine, Minigolf sieht man heute nur noch in alten Filmen und dabei sieht das so lustig aus…

Das erste Mal, das Granny sich bewusst wurde, dass Grandpa ein ganz, ganz besonderer Mensch war, war auf der Feier zu ihrem einjährigen Jubiläum oder viel mehr bei dem, was Grandpa daraus gemacht hat. Kurz nach Grandpas Ankunft bei Kerima war meine Granny schon ein Jahr bei dort und die wenigste Zeit davon war sie der Boss, aber sie hatte es immerhin 12 Monate in diesem Irrenhaus ausgehalten. David Seidel hatte ausnahmsweise einmal nicht an sich gedacht – oder zumindest nicht in erster Linie – und ihr eine Überraschungsfeier zu diesem Anlass organisiert. Er hatte jede namenhafte Figur der Branche zu diesem Event eingeladen. Die meisten Leute kannte meine Granny gar nicht und die anderen mochte sie nicht oder sie mochten meine Granny nicht, letztlich blieben nur eine handvoll Leute, die meiner Granny etwas bedeuteten. Tja, und meine Granny hat dieses Fest über sich ergehen lassen, hat Hände geschüttelt und freundlich gelächelt, aber eigentlich war sie verletzt, weil David Seidel, der ach-so-tolle David Seidel es mal wieder vermasselt hatte. Er kannte sie doch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr eine Feier im kleinen Kreis lieber gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls zog sich meine Granny mit einem Glas Limonade, weil sie kaum Alkohol vertrug, auf den an diesem Abend ungenutzten Raucherbalkon zurück und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Oh man, in den Nachthimmel starren, damit dürfte sie viel Zeit in ihrem Leben vergeudet haben. Habt ihr das Mal probiert? Einen ganzen Abend nur aus dem Fenster und in die Sterne zu sehen? Ich sag euch, da kann man alles um sich herum vergessen. Auf jeden Fall stand sie da so, als Viktor Karski zu ihr auf den Balkon trat. Jep, der war auch eingeladen. Dem hat die Aktienmehrheit gehört, bevor meine Super-Granny sie ihm abgeluchst hat. „Wissen Sie, Elisabeth, Herr Seidel steht da drin und erzählt die Geschichte von SEINER heldenhaften Übernahme und Sie stehen hier und starren Löcher in die Luft." – „Viktor, wir wissen beide, dass jeder da drin, der ein bisschen Ahnung davon hat, wie so etwas abläuft, Herrn Seidel innerlich belächelt." Viktor nickte. „Sehen Sie den Stern dahinten?" Er begann Lisa die Sterne zu erklären. Als er endlich weg war, murmelte meine Granny vor sich hin: „Was für ein Schaumschläger…" – „Bitte?" Mein Grandpa war dazugekommen. „Das Sternbild, von dem er sprach, dass sieht man zu dieser Jahreszeit gar nicht." – „Wieso sind Sie eigentlich nicht da drin und lassen sich feiern?" Meine Granny wurde – wie immer – rot. Sie hat das Rotwerden sozusagen perfektioniert. Ich bin da eher wie mein Grandpa, mir ist nichts peinlich – naja, außer der Sache mit dem Tütü vielleicht. „Das ist nicht die Art von Party, die Ihnen gefällt oder?" Einfühlsam war mein Grandpa und er schaffte es, den Leuten die Wahrheit zu entlocken, ob sie sie erzählen wollten oder nicht. Meine Grandma hat dann nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Sie wollte ja nicht undankbar sein, immerhin gab David diese Überraschungsparty nur für sie, naja, fast nur für sie, es waren ja auch viele Models eingeladen, mit denen meine Granny sonst nicht viel zu tun hatte. „Ich find's auch ein bisschen dolle. Ich meine, Sie sind erst ein Jahr hier, wie soll das noch übertroffen werden, wenn sie mal in Rente gehen?" Mein Grandpa hatte diese süße, verschmitzte Lächeln, wenn er scherzte und als er jung war, muss es noch viel niedlicher ausgesehen haben als in der Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbringen durfte. „Wie hätten Sie diese Party gestaltet?" – „Eine Party für mich? Nee…" – „Nehmen wir an, Sie hätten Wünsche äußern dürfen. Wer wäre dann eingeladen? Was würde es zu Essen geben? Was für Musik würde gespielt?" Meine Granny hat dann verlegen zu Boden gesehen. Sie wusste nicht, was mein Grandpa mit dieser Frage bezweckte. Sie war aber auch ein Kopfmensch – alles, was in Gleichungen gepackt werden konnte, war gut und alles andere bedurfte viel Überzeugungskraft, um von ihr angenommen zu werden. „Machen Sie mal die Augen zu. Was sehen Sie?" – „Einen kleinen gemütlichen Raum… leise fröhliche Musik… wenig Gäste… nur ein paar Leute, die mir etwas bedeuten. Und zu Essen, zu essen gibt's… Tomatensuppe und Pizza Vier-Käse und hinterher Vanilleeis mit dieser Schokosoße, die fest wird, wenn man sie über das Eis gibt." Die Wangen meiner Grandma haben in diesem Moment bestimmt feuerrot geglüht. Sie hat nie versucht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und die Aufmerksamkeit, die mein Grandpa ihr zukommen ließ, war ihr anfänglich unwahrscheinlich unangenehm. „Gehöre ich eigentlich auch zu den Menschen, die Ihnen etwas bedeuten?" – „Irgendwie schon. Mit Ihrer anstrengenden Art bedeuten Sie mein verfrühtes Ableben." Ich wäre zu gerne dabei gewesen, als meine Granny und mein Grandpa sich solche Schlagabtausche, Schlagabtäusche, Schlagabtauschen, Schlagabtauschs… damn, ist Deutsch manchmal schwierig! Ihr wisst schon, was ich sagen will… als sie immer noch diese freundschaftlichen Streitgespräche mit dem neckischen Tonfall führten.

Mein Grandpa tat dann etwas, das ihn für meine Grandma in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen ließ. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und meinte: „Na dann los. Hier vermisst uns eh keiner." Er hat meine Granny mit in seine Wohnung genommen. Nach ihrem ersten Date-Debakel war sich meine Granny nicht so sicher, ob ihr das Recht war – schließlich konnte sie diesmal nicht einfach Onkel Jürgen mitbringen. Stellt euch das mal vor! Da läuft sie zu ihrem ersten Date mit meinem Grandpa auf und hat ihren besten Freund im Schlepptau. Meinen Grandpa hat das ja ein bisschen gefrustet, aber als er mir die Geschichte erzählt hat, musste er doch darüber lachen: „Deine Granny ist halt anders – in allem." Aber bei meinem Grandpa angekommen, verflogen Grannys Zweifel. Grandpa hat erst eine Tomatensuppe für sie gekocht, dann haben sie gemeinsam eine Pizza (wenn auch nur mit zwei Käsesorten, tja, Singlehaushalt eben…) gezaubert und mein Grandpa konnte dann sogar noch mit einem Vanilleeis, wenn auch mit einem Stück Schokolade und nicht mit dieser Soße, aufwarten. Da betrachtete Granny ihn schon ein wenig anders. Um den Abend perfekt zu machen, haben die beiden dann noch Twister gespielt. Das ist mittlerweile eine Kowalski-Familientradition. Jeder von uns hat so ein Spiel.

Ja, so hat's also angefangen. Meine Granny begann langsam die Augen für meine Grandpa zu öffnen. Aber wir sind ja nicht im Märchen, wo jetzt schon an Heirat gedacht werden kann. Nein, nein, da kommt schon noch einiges auf uns zu, bevor Lisa und Rokko endlich zum Ehepaar Kowalski werden…


	5. Chapter 5

Why Does It Always Rain on Me?

Meine Granny hatte einen eingebauten Magneten für Fettnäpfe. Sie hat nie einen ausgelassen, egal wie groß oder wie klein. Mal ist sie mit beiden Beinen rein, mal mit dem Kopf zuerst, mal ist sie gesprungen, mal hineingestolpert. Selbst wenn die Fettnäpfe versucht haben, ihr auszuweichen, hat sie sie trotzdem erwischt…

Der wohl größte Fettnapf ihrer Karriere war der Auftritt in echtem Pelz bei einer Tierschutz-Veranstaltung. Das war schon ziemlich fies von dieser Sophie von Brahmberg, meine Granny so ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen… An ihrer Stelle hätte ich mich geschämt, einen so lieben Menschen wie meine Grandma so auflaufen zu lassen, nachdem die mir gerade erst eine zweite Chance gegeben hat. Und wenn ihr schon niemand gesagt hat, dass es echter Pelz ist, hätte ihr wenigstens mal jemand in den Hinweis geben können, dass Rosa eindeutig nicht ihre Farbe ist. Jedenfalls ist meine Grandma mit diesem Pelzmantel zu dieser Veranstaltung und war natürlich prompt am nächsten Tag in allen Zeitungen. Mein Grandpa wollte es für sie gerade biegen, immerhin war das seine Aufgabe als PR-Manager, aber Granny wollte nicht, dafür war sie zu stolz. Sie wollte das alleine schaffen und das hätte sie sicherlich auch, wenn nicht die Nachricht von Brittas Tod eingetroffen wäre und sie völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hätte. Britta war die Frau von Hugo Haas, Kerimas Chefdesigner und sie kam nur wenige Wochen nach der Hochzeit bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben. Eigentlich auch traurig, wenn man sich das mal genau überlegt: Da findet ein Mode-Genie wie Hugo die große Liebe und Muse in einer Person und dann stirbt sie einen so sinnlosen Tod. Ihn hat das natürlich komplett aus der Bahn geworfen. Es ging ihm wochen- und monatelang schlecht – so schlecht, dass er Antidepressiva nahm und versucht hat, sich umzubringen. Meine Granny hatte eigentlich nicht viel mit Britta zu tun, aber sie war ein sensibler Mensch und Hugos Trauer machte ihr zu schaffen, als hätte sie selbst einen geliebten Menschen verloren. Sie hätte das Interview, in dem sie Stellung zu der Pelz-Sache nehmen sollte, bestimmt nicht durch gestanden. Darum hat Grandpa es in seiner unnachahmlichen Art in die Hand genommen und sie da rausgeboxt. Er ist einfach in ihr Büro gelaufen, trug Webpelz und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit des Reporters auf sich. Hihi, da wäre ich ja gerne dabei gewesen, zumal mein Grandpa reden konnte wie ein Wasserfall.

Mein Grandpa war ein ausgesprochen guter Werbefachmann und er war selbstbewusst, oh ja, das war er. Ihm wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, auf die Lorbeeren für seine Arbeit zu verzichten und er wollte nicht, dass mein Granny das tat. Also hat er kurzerhand ein Fernsehporträt über sie machen wollen. Ouf, ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich dagegen gewehrt hat. Mein Grandpa musste ihr hoch und heilig versprechen, dass er mit ihr üben und sie nicht auslachen würde, was er eh nie getan hätte, denn er hat sie nicht nur geliebt, sondern auch respektiert. Allerdings ist er mit seinen Übungen ein bisschen übers Ziel hinaus geschossen: Es war ein Mittwochmorgen und meine Granny kam gerade, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, aus dem Bad und wollte in ihr Zimmer, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen, als sie meinen Grandpa hörte: „Sie sehen, Lisa Plenske, die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda bei ihrem Morgenritual." Der Film ist echt witzig: man sieht wie meine Granny ihre beschlagene Brille aufsetzt, das Handtuch fester um sich zieht und feuerrot wird: „Herr Kowalski, was soll denn das?" – „Trainingsbeginn." Man, war sie sauer und das wäre ich an ihrer Stelle auch gewesen. „Sie verschwinden sofort wieder! Das ist nicht lustig!" Meine Granny war schon ein bisschen prüde. Sie hielt das Handtuch krampfhaft fest: „Wenn Sie und Ihr… Ihr… Ihr Ding…äh… Ihr Kamerading nicht gleich verschwinden, passiert ein Unglück." Ich hätte ja viel lieber Grandpas Gesichtsausdruck hinter der Kamera gesehen, aber den, den er hatte, als er mit die Geschichte erzählt hat, ließ schon einige Rückschlüsse zu. Sie hat ihn zum Frühstück mit meinen Urgroßeltern geschickt und sich dann schnell angezogen. Sie sind dann zusammen zu Kerima gefahren – mit der S-Bahn. Hier in GTA gibt's ja nur U-Bahnen und monorails, eine S-Bahn muss so eine Mischung aus beidem sein – überirdisch, aber mit zwei Schienen. Naja, jedenfalls hatte mein Grandpa viel Spaß auf dieser Fahrt, während meiner Grandma das alles ziemlich peinlich war. Vor der Arbeit ging meine Granny immer in den Kiosk von Onkel Jürgen. Das hat er gemacht, bevor er Detektiv wurde und um ehrlich zu sein, war er als Verkäufer und Grannys persönlicher Kummerkasten um einiges erfolgreicher als bei der Verbrecherjagd. Ein Kiosk ist schon ein interessanter Laden. Damals, als meine Großeltern noch jung waren, gab es die Zeitung auf richtigem Papier und Bücher auch – nichts von wegen e-books oder so. Jedenfalls konnte man in Onkel Jürgens Kiosk solche Zeitungen kaufen und Süßigkeiten natürlich. Süßigkeiten sind für uns Kowalski-Mädels eine Art Allheilmittel, vor allem, wenn wir Kummer haben. Meine Granny ist also in den Kiosk und mein Grandpa immer hinterher. Ich hätte Onkel Jürgen in dem Film ja fast nicht erkannt, ich meine, er war so schrecklich dünn und er hatte so kurze Haare, aber sein froschähnliches Grinsen hat ihn verraten. Es ist gar nicht so leicht gewesen, eine Software zum Abspielen von Grandpas Filmen zu finden. Ich habe Stunden in Antiquitätenläden zu gebracht. Avi-Formate, das ist im Vergleich zu dem, was wir heute haben, die Steinzeit der Bild- und Tontechnik. „Hey Lieselotte", hat Jürgen meine Granny gegrüßt, „wen hast du denn da im Schlepptau?" – „Die Nervensäge vom Dienst", bekam er zur Antwort. „Hey Rokko, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen." Und dann hat er sich wieder an Granny gewand: „Und wieso rennt er dir mit einer Videokamera hinterher?" Meine Grandma hat entnervt mit den Augen gerollt, mit den Schultern gezuckt und dann in leicht gereiztem Tonfall gemeint: „Sein Hirn hat heute Ruhetag oder es hat einen Pakt mit ihm geschlossen: Ich lass dich in Ruhe, wenn du mich in Ruhe lässt." Was sich neckt, das liebt sich – heißt es doch, oder? Mister Stappler sagt, die deutsche Sprache steckt voller Weisheit – was sich neckt, das liebt sich… Gegensätze ziehen sich an… Traf ja auch auf meine Großeltern zu, nur dass meine Granny etwas länger brauchte, um das zu kapieren.

Die letzte Szene des Films ist besonders interessant: Sie zeigt meine Granny, wie sie einen Baum umarmt. Grandpa sagte, sie kamen gerade von der Trauerfeier für Britta Haas, als Grandma plötzlich alleine sein wollte. Er hat ihr dann noch eine Weile hinterher gesehen und diesen so authentischen Moment festgehalten. Authentisch, das war sein Lieblingswort. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass es mehr bedeutet, als nur ‚echt'. „Weißt du, Phina-Mäuschen, in dem Moment hab ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dieser Baum zu sein. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, deine Granny trösten und umarmen zu dürfen."

Das mit dem TV-Porträt ist übrigens in die Hose gegangen – war aber auch irgendwie klar, kaum etwas in Grannys Leben ging den gradlinigen und problemfreien Weg. Meine Grandma war sauer auf meinen Grandpa wegen besagter Szene und wollte nicht weiter mit ihm üben und die Schnepfe vom Fernsehen hat dann alle Szenen geschnitten und neu zusammengesetzt und dann ergab sich ein ganz neues Bild und zwar ein ziemlich mieses für meine Granny. Ich meine, wieso sind alle so versessen auf Schönheit? Schönheit, die sich durch das Diktat der Mode- und Kosmetikindustrie ergibt, ist doch kaum was wert. Die Klamotten, die diese Saison noch in sind, sind es nächste Saison nicht mehr, Mascara verklumpt, Parfums riechen im ersten Moment gut und im nächsten kriegt man Ausschlag davon. Gut, man muss es sich auch nicht schwerer machen als nötig und mit ihrer Brille und ihren komischen knielangen Hosen hat meine Granny es sich nicht gerade leicht gemacht, aber sie hatte diese Ausstrahlung und als sie dann alt und faltig war, da hatte meine Granny immer noch dieses Leuchten – im Gegensatz zu den meisten lebenden Kleiderständern…

Nicht mein Grandpa, sondern David Seidel hat es dann geschafft, die Sache mit dem TV-Porträt wieder gerade zu biegen. Dafür war er natürlich sofort wieder Grannys großer Held. Überhaupt begann er sich in dieser Zeit seltsam zu benehmen: Er hatte meinen Grandpa fest eingestellt, aber plötzlich wurde er ihm gegenüber patzig und er hat meine Großeltern beim Ostereier malen gestört und das, obwohl mein Grandpa meine Granny gerade küssen wollte. Die beiden waren immer so süß, wenn sie Ostereier bemalt haben, ich glaube deshalb hab ich das bis noch vor ein paar Jahren immer mit ihnen gemacht: Nicht, weil es mir Spaß gemacht hat, sondern weil es so schön war, ihnen dabei zu zusehen. „Weißt du noch, so wären wir fast zu unserem ersten Kuss gekommen", hat Granny immer gesagt. „Hmm", hat Grandpa gesagt, „gut, dass das nicht der letzte war. Außerdem können wir ihn ja jetzt noch nachholen. David stört uns diesmal bestimmt nicht." Und dann hat er meine Granny geküsst – the same procedure than last year, the same procedure than every year.

Naja, niemand hat gesagt, dass das Schicksal es meinen Großeltern leicht gemacht hat… Wäre ja auch unspannend, wenn nicht. Dann hätte ich vermutlich auch nichts zu erzählen.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Story Part I – The Importance of Being Hugo Haas

Als mein Grandpa noch Single war, führte er ein open house, sprich: Freunde und besonders Freunde in Not konnten jederzeit zu ihm kommen. So kam es auch, dass Hugo Haas nach dem Tod seiner Frau zu ihm zog. Ganz ehrlich: In dieser WG hätte ich auch gerne gewohnt! Ich stelle mir das total witzig vor: Zwei Kreative so zusammen. Naja, an dem Abend, als Hugo zu meinem Grandpa kam, weil er von dessen Gastfreundschaft gehört hatte, kam auch meine Granny zum ihm. Nein, sie wollte nicht einziehen, sie wollte einen netten Abend mit meinem Grandpa verbringen. Offensichtlich zog er sie doch mehr an, als sie zugeben wollte. Erst kam sie sich ja ein bisschen fehl am Platze vor, weil Hugo schon da war und meinen Grandpa viel nötiger brauchte als sie, aber mein Opa hat beides locker unter einen Hut gekriegt und sie hatten einen schönen Abend zu dritt.

Hugo Haas trug vielleicht das Stigma des kreativen, übersensiblen Spinners, aber er hatte einen Blick für die ganz großen Gefühle und von ihm ging eine Weisheit aus, die sonst nur eine Kreuzung aus Papst und Dalai Lama zu Stande bringt. Er hat natürlich gemerkt, dass mein Grandpa bis über beide Ohren in meine Grandma verknallt war und fand es anfänglich einfach nur amüsant, aber er hatte entscheidenden Anteil daran, dass mein Grandpa und meine Granny zusammen kamen. Er war ja dann auch der Trauzeuge meines Grandpas. Um es gleich vorweg zu nehmen: Ja, Hugo Haas hat viele Jahre nach dem Tod von Britta sein Liebesglück noch einmal gefunden – ausgerechnet mit Lotte Hetzer, der eigentlich niemand liebevolle Gefühle zugetraut hätte… Mit Anfang 50, als Sophie von Brahmberg meinen Großeltern Kerima wegintrigiert hatte und ihn durch einen jüngeren Designer, mit dem sie nicht nur Geschäftsideen sondern auch das Bett teilte, ersetzen wollte, geriet Hugo in eine Sinnkrise. Um der zu entfliehen, wollte er mit dem Motorrad die Route 66 entlang fahren und einfach nur die Welt genießen – leider hatte die Route 66 beim Jahrtausendwinter 2019 und den darauf folgenden Erdbeben einige schwere Schäden verkraften müssen. Hugo ist mit seiner Protzmaschine in ein Schlagloch geraten, hat die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug verloren und wurde einige Stunden später zufällig von der Highway Patrol gefunden – Tod durch Genickbruch. Aber eigentlich wollte ich ja von seinem entscheidenden Beitrag zur Ehe meiner Großeltern erzählen. Also, am Morgen nach dem gemeinsamen Beisammensein mit Granny und Grandpa hat Hugo meinem Opa dann auf den Zahn gefühlt und dann kam ihm eine Idee, die er bescheidenerweise für genial hielt…

„Herr Kowalski, ich habe einen Fettnapf erwischt – einen riesengroßen Fettnapf. Ich habe ihn kommen sehen, aber es war alles zu spät. Jetzt stecke ich bis zum Hals drin." Geniale Ideen mussten natürlich schnellstmöglich in die Tat umgesetzt werden und so kam Granny ganz aufgeregt in Grandpas Büro. „Frau Plenske, ganz ruhig. Was ist passiert? Ist es schlimmer als die Pelzsache?" – „Oh ja, viel schlimmer. Ich war gerade im Atelier, um zu erfahren wie es mit der neuen Kollektion steht und um Herrn Haas noch einmal meine Unterstützung zu zusagen. Und naja, ich habe gesagt, ich sei bereit, alles zu tun, was nötig sei. Und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob ich mit ALLES auch wirklich ALLES meine. Da hätte ich schon wissen müssen, dass irgendetwas ganz Spezielles kommen würde. Jedenfalls hat er gemeint, neulich Abend, er hätte lange nicht so eine Wärme gespürt und er meint, er braucht das jetzt, um seine geschundene Seele, um das 'mal mit seinen Worten zu sagen, pflegen zu können. Er will, dass ich auch bei Ihnen einziehe, um diese Wärme zu gewährleisten. Ich wollte ihm zuvor kommen, aber er ist bestimmt gleich da, um das mit Ihnen zu sprechen." Wenn meine Granny aufgeregt war, dann gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sie stotterte nervös und knetete dabei mit ihren Fingern oder so redete ohne Punkt und Komma, gestikulierte wild und lief auf und ab. Bei diesem Gespräch tat sie letzteres und das Grinsen meines Grandpas wurde mit jedem Wort breiter. Insgeheim dankte er Hugo für diesen „Spleen", ohne zu wissen, dass Hugo das weniger für sich selbst als für seinen neuen, lieb gewonnen Mitbewohner tat. „Und? Was wollen Sie jetzt von mir? Platz genug ist ja und wenn Sie Herrn Haas versprochen haben, alles für ihn zu tun, dann müssen Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Wort stehen."

Zwei Tage später, also am darauf folgenden Freitag, zog meine Granny in der Kreativ-WG ein. So richtig wohl war ihr bei dem Gedanken nicht – eine WG und dann auch noch mit zwei Männern und einer von den beiden war ja auch noch in sie verliebt und wie sagte mein Grandpa immer: „Ich kann Geschäftliches und Privates von einander trennen." Aber sie würden ja nicht mehr nur Geschäftlich mit einander zu tun haben, wenn sie zusammen wohnten. Peinlicherweise hat mein Uropa darauf bestanden, sein Schnattchen, wie er meine Granny immer nannte, zu bringen. „So, Schnattchen, da sind deine Sachen. Mama hat noch Gemüse aus dem Garten für euch eingepackt und hier sind noch Kohlrouladen, man weiß ja nie, ob es in einer Männer-WG auch 'was Ordentliches zu essen gibt. Na dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß. Wenn was ist, ruf an, ja?" Mein Uropa hat meine Granny dann umarmt und blieb dann erwartungsvoll in der Tür stehen. „Herr Plenske, möchten Sie nicht vielleicht…" – „Tschüs, Papa", unterbrach meine Granny meinen Grandpa dann recht unsanft und schloss die Tür. „Das war aber nicht sehr nett." – „Ich weiß, aber wenn Sie ihn noch hereingebeten hätten, dann wäre das jetzt schon eine Vierer-WG und das wollen Sie doch nicht, oder?" – „Nee, mir wäre eine Zweier-WG nur mit Ihnen sowieso am liebsten." Ich kann das spitzbübische Grinsen meines Grandpas förmlich sehen…

Das war also der Beginn einer dreimonatigen WG-Erfahrung für meine Großeltern und Hugo. Am ersten Abend bestand Hugo darauf, eine DVD-Nacht zu machen. Schon lustig diese millenium people…DVDs – so was findet man heute nirgendwo mehr… Tja, und zu so einer richtigen Film-Nacht gehört natürlich eine Kissenburg, Popcorn und heiße Schokolade. Mein Grandpa hat dann alle Decken, Kissen und Matratzen, die er finden konnte, vor seinem Sofa aufgetürmt und dann haben die drei es sich in ihren Schlafanzügen davor bequem gemacht. Hugo hatte allerdings einen sehr morbiden Filmgeschmack: Der Exorzist, Misery, Das Kettensägenmassaker, Der Exorzismus von Emily Rose und andere Horrorfilme hatte er sich ausgesucht. Meine Granny hat sich vor Angst fast in die Hose gemacht… An den besonders schlimmen Stellen hat sie ihren Kopf an Grandpas Schulter vergraben und gefragt: „Ist es schon vorbei?" – „Weißt du, Sternchen, so richtig begeistert war ich von der Filmauswahl ja auch nicht, aber ich hätte noch Stunden so weitergucken können, denn so durfte ich deine Grandma in den Arm nehmen und sie roch doch so gut." Granny hat ja bestritten, gezittert zu haben, aber Grandpa hat mir nur viel sagend zugezwinkert.

Meine Granny hatte ja dieses Ritual: Freitags nach Feierabend schaltete sie ihr Handy ab. Das dürfte wohl das einzige Gerät sein, mit dem man damals mehr machen konnte als heute. Man nennt es postmodern, wenn Dinge, die sich immer weiter entwickelt haben, plötzlich wieder minimalisiert werden. Mein Dad meint, das ist wie Schreiben mit einem Kugelschreiber und plötzlich wieder einen Füllfederhalter mit Tintenfass zu benutzen. Jedenfalls machte sie es freitags nachmittags aus und erst montags morgens wieder an, damit sie ein bisschen ihre Ruhe hatte. Und samstags morgens, da schlief sie gerne lange – hat halt jeder so seine Marotten und obwohl es meiner Granny anfangs mehr als unangenehm war, dass mein Grandpa sie nun von dieser Seite kennen lernen würde, schlief sie am Morgen nach der Horrorfilm-Nacht lange. Die Drei hatten zusammen in der Kissenburg vor dem Fernseher übernachtet und Hugo hatte das so gut gefallen, dass es zu einer WG-Tradition wurde… Oder war es ein Verkupplungsversuch? I simply don't know. Anyway, als Granny wach wurde oder viel mehr wach gemacht wurde, stand sie auf und kletterte auf einen der Hocker vor Grandpas Küchentresen: „Hat Herr Haas mich gerade mit den Worten ‚Tagesausflug' und ‚Kudrow' im gleichen Satze geweckt?" – „Jep, hat er. Er will, dass wir etwas gemeinsam unternehmen. Und ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn er mal rauskommt. Kaffee für den Morgenmuffel?" Also ehrlich gesagt, würde ich ganz gerne mal in der Zeit zurückreisen und meiner Granny so richtig kräftig in den A…llerwertesten treten dafür, dass sie immer noch nicht gecheckt hat, dass sie meinen Grandpa genauso liebte wie er sie. „Ähm, gerne. Sind Sie eigentlich jeden Morgen so unverschämt gut gelaunt?" Grandpa nickte. „Dann wird das mit uns beiden bestimmt nie etwas… Kudrow, hein? Was will er denn da?" – „Britta hat ihm davon erzählt und er will es sehen. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich langsam anziehen, dann können wir bald los." – „Ist die Sonne denn schon aufgegangen?" – „Ja, wieso?" – „Weil der Bus, der da 'rausfährt, sich an den Sonnenstandfahrplan hält: Sonnenaufgang, Zenit, Sonnenuntergang. Also kein Grund zur Hektik."

Hugo war bitter enttäuscht, dass Kudrow sich als Kleckerkaff mit mehr Nutztier als menschlichen Einwohnern entpuppte. Trotzdem genoss er den Tag und beneidete meine Großeltern um ihre gute Laune und ihren gelösten Umgang miteinander. Das Zusammenwohnen hatte definitiv etwas: Es machte meine Granny lockerer und sie konnte leichter auf meinen Grandpa zugehen – naja, sie konnte ihm ja kaum aus dem Weg gehen. Hugo allerdings war über die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie sich annäherten, nicht gerade glücklich, das war ihm eindeutig zu langsam. Man musste das Leben genießen solange es geht, manchmal ist es viel zu schnell vorbei. Darum dachte er sich etwas ganz besonderes für die beiden aus – er wollte, dass sie ihm etwas kochten und zwar gemeinsam: „Wenn ich von der Arbeit komme, dann haben Sie beide mir ein Drei-Gänge-Menü gezaubert und zwar mit meinen Lieblingsgerichten." Tja, und Hugo stand total auf indisches Essen, was für meine Großeltern neben viel Spaß beim Kochen auch Abenteuer beim Einkaufen und Vorkosten bedeutete… „Und, wonach schmeckt es?" In Geduld war mein Grandpa nicht gut, gar nicht gut. „Schmeckt wie frittiertes Mehl." – „Frau Plenske, Sie können doch nicht einfach sagen, dass diese von uns mit Liebe zubereiteten Fladen nach frittiertem Mehl schmecken." Meine Granny hielt ihm ein Stück hin, von dem er dann abbiss, dann das Gesicht verzog und meinte: „Herr Haas ist in einer halben Stunde da und nichts von dem schmeckt. Was machen wir denn jetzt?" – „Die gelben Seiten." – „Sie wollen ihm die gelben Seiten zu essen geben?" – „Nein, wir suchen uns einen Lieferdienst für indisches Essen." So haben sie es dann gemacht und Hugo hat ausnahmsweise mal nicht gesagt, was er gedacht hat, sondern hat das indische Essen verputzt und hat sich dann sofort in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Das war das erste Mal in der zweiwöchigen Geschichte der WG, dass er den Abend nicht mit meinen Großeltern verbringen wollte. Die haben dann den Abend zusammen verbracht, sich unterhalten, viel gelacht und sind dann irgendwann auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.

„Herr Kowalski? Aufwachen! Herr Haas hat versucht sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Der Notarzt muss gleich da sein." Meine Granny funktionierte manchmal wie ein Roboter. Sie musste in dieser Nacht zur Toilette, wo sie Hugo fand – mit blutenden Handgelenken. Sie hat dann einen Notruf abgesetzt, hat einen Druckverband angelegt und dann meinen Grandpa geweckt, als wäre das das normalste von der Welt.

Gemeinsam haben sie dann bis in die frühen Morgenstunden in der Notaufnahme gesessen und darauf gewartet, dass sie etwas über Hugos Zustand erfahren. Glücklicherweise waren die Schnitte nur oberflächlich und er hatte das Bewusstsein nur verloren, weil ihm von dem Anblick des Blutes schlecht wurde. Trotzdem entschied der Arzt, dass Hugo zu einigen weiteren Untersuchungen und einem Gespräch mit einem Psychologen da bleiben müsste. Rokko und Lisa gingen fürs erste wieder nach Hause und schnurstracks in ihre Betten, obwohl keiner von beiden wirklich schlafen konnte. Meine Granny hielt es irgendwann nicht mehr in dem Zimmer, das ihr vorläufiges Zuhause war, aus und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer in den Kissenhaufen und grübelte. Ich weiß genau, was sie gedacht haben muss: Hätte ich es verhindern können? Wir hätten merken müssen, dass er anders ist als sonst. Wäre ich nur eher aufgestanden. Hätten wir nur mit der gleichen Beharrlichkeit wie er darauf bestanden, dass er den Abend mit uns verbringt. „Können Sie auch nicht schlafen?" Mein Grandpa war aus seinem Schlafzimmer gekommen und hatte meine Granny natürlich sofort erspäht. Er setzte sich zu ihr und legte den Arm um sie: „Sie müssen sich keine Vorwürfe machen. Es geht ihm gut und zwar weil Sie ihn so schnell gefunden haben." – „Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass es auch so seine Vorteile hat eine Pissnelke zu sein?" Granny liefen schon die Tränen, obwohl sie gleichzeitig versuchte zu lächeln. Meine Granny hat viel geheult: Wenn sie glücklich war, wenn sie traurig war, wenn sie Schmerzen hatte, wenn sie unter Stress stand, sprich: Heulen war so etwas wie eine Zweitsprache für sie. Und Grandpa war immer eine willkommene Schulter zum Ausheulen.

Als Hugo aus dem Krankenhaus kam, fand der die beiden vor dem Sofa schlafend. Meine Granny lag mit ihrem Kopf auf Grandpas Brust, aber sie war sofort wach: „Herr Haas!", sie sprang auf. „Gott sei dank, wie geht es Ihnen?" – „Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich wollte Ihnen beiden bestimmt keine Angst machen."

Über diesen Zwischenfall wurde dann nie wieder gesprochen, viel mehr bemutterten meine Granny und mein Grandpa Hugo wo sie nur konnten. Eines Abends feierte der Göberitzer Mathematik-Klub seine x-tausendjähriges Bestehen und weil meine Granny ja ein Streber war, wollte sie unbedingt dort hin und normalerweise ging sie da mit Onkel Jürgen hin, der wollte aber just in dem Jahr mit Sabrina, der späteren Frau des Scheichs von Dubai, dorthin. Meine Granny hat also meinen Grandpa gefragt, ob er sie nicht begleiten möchte und der hat natürlich vor Glück gestrahlt – er würde also einen kleinen Einblick in ihre Welt kriegen. Hugo wollten sie lieber nicht alleine Zuhause lassen, also wurde er kurzerhand genötigt, mitzugehen. Onkel Jürgen, Hugo, Granny und Grandpa standen also bei Kerima im Foyer und warteten auf Sabrina, die natürlich erst noch eine Truckladung Make-up auflegen musste. „Frau Plenske, sagten Sie nicht etwas von lockerem Beisammensein?" fragte mein Grandpa meine Granny. „Ja, wie…oh." Meine Granny hatte sich umgedreht und sah, dass Sabrina in einem kurzen, ziemlich schicken und für den Anlass völlig übertriebenen Kleid vor ihnen stand. „Na, Planschkuh, da staunste Bauklötze, wa? Ich wusste ja, dass es leicht ist, dich in den Schatten zu stellen, aber dass de kampflos uffjibst, hätt ich ja nich jedacht, wa?" Granny und Grandpa tauschten ratlose Blicke und selbst Jürgen war ein bisschen unsicher. Ja, sie sah klasse aus, aber es war doch ein bisschen dolle, wenn man bedenkt, dass die ganze Chose im Mehrzweckraum der Schule gefeiert werden sollte: „Du Frosch hast doch gesagt, dass sei das größte sich jährlich wiederholende gesellschaftliche Ereignis in deinem Kaff. Da sollen die mal ordentlich was zu gucken kriegen, wa?"

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass ich bei diesem speziellen Partyspiel Ihr Partner sein soll, Frau Plenske?" Ich weiß genau, was ihr jetzt denkt. Ihr denkt, das wäre ein nicht-jugendfreies Spiel gewesen, aber Hallo!! Wir reden hier von meiner Granny, die hat erst mit 25 erlebt, was nicht-jugendfrei bedeutet. Bei der Jahresfeier des Matheclubs wurden natürlich Rechenspiele gespielt und mein Grandpa hatte es nicht so mit Zahlen und er wollte nicht, dass meine Granny seinetwegen verliert. „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, es geht doch um den Spaß und davon kann man mit Ihnen jede Menge haben." In der Endrunde hat meine Granny dann so getan, als wüsste sie die Antwort nicht und hat Onkel Jürgen vorgesagt, damit der vor Sabrina als Gewinner des Abends gut dasteht. Ja, lieb war sie meine Granny und das ist meinem Grandpa natürlich aufgefallen. Den ganzen Rückweg über sinnierte Hugo über Sinuskurven, Quadratwurzeln und Pi und ob sie sich in seine Kreationen integrieren ließen. Als sie abends gemeinsam vor dem Sofa lagen und Hugo schon schlief oder zumindest so tat, als ob, sprach mein Grandpa meine Granny auf das Spiel an: „Wieso haben Sie Jürgen gewinnen lassen?" – „Wieso nicht? Es ist doch nur ein Spiel und er konnte Sabrina so beeindrucken. Hoffentlich hat er es nicht vermasselt." Nee, hat er nicht, auf diesen Abend folgte eine kurze Beziehung zwischen ihm und Sabrina, die letztlich daran zerbrach, dass sie einfach viel zu unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von einem gemeinsamen Leben hatten.

Im Mai stand dann Grandpas Geburtstag an und Granny hatte sich den Nachmittag frei genommen, um zusammen mit Hugo einen Kuchen zu backen. „Hmm, hier riecht es aber lecker." Grandpa war auch früher nach Hause gekommen, weil es bei Kerima nicht viel zu tun gab. „Was machen Sie denn hier?" Granny konnte das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken. „Ich wohne hier", bekam sie in Grandpas gewohnt witzelndem Tonfall zur Antwort. „Was machen Sie beide denn da?" – „Ähm, nichts. Könnten Sie nicht eine Weile in Ihr Zimmer gehen?" – „Nur, wenn Sie mir sagen, was Sie da tun." – „Oh bitte, Herr Kowalski, Sie wissen, dass ich nicht lügen kann und wenn ich Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, dann verderbe ich Ihnen eine Überraschung, also bitte…" – „Okay, schon verstanden, ich bin dann mal in meinem Zimmer, aber höchstens eine halbe Stunde." Mein Grandpa hat Überraschungen geliebt – meine Granny ja nicht so, ihr war wohl die Fettnapfgefahr zu groß…

Am nächsten Morgen weckten Hugo und Granny meinen Grandpa mit dem selbstgebackenen Kuchen und „Happy Birthday", allerdings sangen sie nicht selbst, sondern es kam von einer CD. CDs, das ist auch so etwas. Das ist noch älter als MP3. Das sind so silberne Scheiben und da passt nur ganz wenig Musik drauf. „Ich wollte ja, dass wir selbst singen, aber Frau Plenske meinte, wir würden Ihnen damit nur den Tag versauen. Dabei hat sie mich noch nicht einmal singen hören", Hugo war entrüstet, dass Granny nicht singen wollte. „Das ist also die Überraschung, wegen der ich gestern in mein Zimmer musste, ja?" Er blies alle 29 Kerzen aus. „Hier!", meine Granny reichte ihm ein Geschenk und laut Grandpa hatte sie dabei rote Flecken im Gesicht vor Aufregung. Mein Grandpa hat ja Geschenke nie ordentlich ausgepackt. Er hat vielmehr das Papier zerrissen, um möglichst schnell an den Inhalt heranzukommen. „Oh non, Frau Plenske, ein Buch? Davon hat er doch schon so viele. Wie gut, dass ich mich nicht an Ihrem Geschenk beteiligt habe." – „Ich habe mir erlaubt, in Ihrem Bücherschrank zu schauen, damit Sie es nicht schon haben." Grandpa sagt, dass meine Granny in diesem Moment ganz besonders verlegen war. Sie hatte ihm ein Märchenbuch geschenkt: „Von Rittern und Prinzessinnen" hieß es und es war das Lieblingsbuch ihrer Kinder und Enkel – mich eingeschlossen. Immer wenn wir bei Grandma und Grandpa übernachtet haben, wollten wir daraus vorgelesen bekommen, obwohl wir die meisten Geschichten schon auswendig kannten. „Vielen Dank, Frau Plenske. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr."

Fast drei Monate waren sie jetzt schon eine WG und Hugo war nicht wirklich zufrieden mit den Fortschritten, die das Unternehmen „Verhelfe deinen Mitbewohnern zu einer glücklichen Beziehung" betrafen. An einem Samstag traf er dann eine Entscheidung: „Frau Plenske, was tun Sie eigentlich samstags, wenn Sie ausgeschlafen haben?" Tja, Granny liebte Tiere über alles und so fand sich die WG recht schnell zu einem freiwilligen Arbeitseinsatz im Göberitzer Tierheim wieder. Als es Deutschland noch gab, waren die Tierschutzbestimmungen anders als heute und vor allem anders als hier in Kanada: Da wurde kein Tier eingeschläfert, nur weil es länger als eine Woche im Tierheim war. Find ich ehrlich gesagt ganz gut, das ist tierfreundlich, bedeutet aber auch viel Arbeit, weil man ja nicht für jedes Tier ein Herrchen oder Frauchen findet.

„Und was sind das für Tiere?" Hugos Interesse war geweckt und er ließ sich alles genau erklären. „Das sind Zwerghasen." – „Und wie heißen die drei?" Meine Granny begann ihrer Freundin Melina, die das Tierheim leitete, mit Hilfe von Gesten zu zeigen, dass sie doch bitte nicht weiter spräche, aber zu spät. „Das ist Britta, das ist Hugo und das ist Paul." Ihr könnt euch die Augen von Hugo Haas nicht vorstellen, als er das hörte. Die Zwerghasen hießen wie er, seine Frau und deren Mädchenname. Er musste sie haben. „Ich nehme sie!"

Hugo sah in seinen Hasen eine Offenbahrung, Wink des Schicksals oder des Jenseits oder so, auf jeden Fall wollte er am nächsten Tag mit ihnen zurück in seine eigene Wohnung ziehen. Granny und Grandpa haben dabei geholfen, alles wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, immerhin war Hugo lange nicht dort gewesen. „Das letzte Mal, als es in Berlin soviel Eis gegeben hat, ist auch das Mammut ausgestorben", witzelte Granny am Abend noch über Hugos Kühlschrank und die Versuche, ihn abzutauen – ja, damals musste man das noch selber machen, aber es gab auch schon die ersten Kühlschränke, die selbst abtauend waren, aber nicht jeder Haushalt hatte so etwas. Sie saß zusammen mit meinem Grandpa auf dem Sofa und sie tranken noch einen Rotwein zur Entspannung. Das haben sie später auch noch gerne gemacht. „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich erst morgen wieder ausziehe?" Mein Grandpa hätte es sicher lieber gesehen, wenn sie gar nicht wieder ausgezogen wäre… Er wollte auf jeden Fall die Chance und die letzten Stunden mit ihr in seiner Wohnung nutzen. Schon längst war er sich sicher, dass er nicht nur in meine Granny verliebt war, sondern dass er sie liebte und dass er sein Leben mit ihr verbringen wollte. Schön, nicht? Aber nichts ist einfach, wenn man zur Kowalski-Plenske-Mischpoke gehört. Da geht einfach gar nichts ohne Irrungen und Wirrungen. Davon kann ich selbst ein Lied singen und ich bin noch nicht einmal 16. „Natürlich ist es okay, wenn Sie erst morgen ausziehen oder nächste Woche oder nächstes Jahr. Sie haben Hugo sehr gut getan, wissen Sie das? Und mir auch. Dank Ihrer Gegenwart habe ich mich hier das erste Mal richtig Zuhause gefühlt." Hach und jetzt kommt der Schmachtteil: Mein Grandpa gab meiner Granny den Kuss, den er ihr schon an Ostern geben wollte. Und Hugo war nicht einmal da, um sich heimlich im Hintergrund über den scheinbaren Erfolg seiner Mission zu freuen…

Und jetzt? Wenn sie nicht gestorben sind… Nein, immer noch nicht. Bei Kowalskis geht's zu wie in einer Soap Opera und so ging's auch schon zu, bevor sie zu Kowalskis wurden, also abwarten. Hier gibt's auf jeden Fall noch viel zu erzählen…


	7. Chapter 7

Love Story Part II – In Search of David Seidel

Ist euch eigentlich schon einmal aufgefallen, wie schwer Deutsch eigentlich ist? Da gibt es die vier Fälle. Auch wenn man mittlerweile aktiv ohne den Genitiv auskommt, braucht man ihn passiv doch immer wieder für ältere Texte. Dann sind da die vielen Zeitformen. Und diese Sache mit der, die und das… Ich meine, Englisch kommt doch auch ohne aus. Aber der absolute Oberhammer ist doch diese Du-Sie-Sache. Mister Stappler sagt, dass Distanzsprache das Sie erfordert und Nähesprache in den meisten Fällen mit Du einhergeht. Das hätte er mal meinen Großeltern sagen sollen, denn als die das erste Mal miteinander gingen, da waren sie noch Frau Plenske und Herr Kowalski für einander. Na, ihr könnte euch vorstellen, wie viel Nähe das geschaffen hat – ungefähr die Strecke Berlin-Moskau, wenn nicht noch näher… Miteinander gehen finde ich eine schöne Redewendung – vor allem, nachdem mein Grandpa mir erklärt hat, wie er das versteht, so von wegen man geht einen Lebensweg miteinander. Trotzdem, da lernt man in der Schule, dass „gehen" eine lokale Ergänzung benötigt und dann: „Wir gehen jetzt miteinander." Und wohin bitte? Das hat mein Uropa auch gefragt, als meine Granny den Herrn Kowalski als ihren Freund vorgestellt hat.

Beziehungsanlauf Nummer 1 musste folglich einfach in die Hose gehen! Ist er auch, nicht zuletzt dank des Zutuns von David Seidel, der 'mal mir nichts dir nichts entdeckt hat, dass er in meine Granny verliebt war. Tja, und meine Granny, in ihrer längst überfälligen Spätpubertät, war wie ein Huhn: Sie ist jedem Korn, dass man ihr vor den Schnabel warf, treu-doof hinterhergedackelt. Weg 1 nach der Liebeserklärung: Zu meinem Grandpa, um sich von ihm zu trennen, so es da schon etwas zu trennen gab. Ich weiß, das ist nicht nett, so von meiner Granny zu sprechen. Natürlich liebe ich sie über alles…habe ich sie über alles geliebt und zwar nicht nur, weil ich genetisch dazu verpflichtet bin…, aber das ist trotzdem kein Grund, alles gutzuheißen, was sie getan hat. Wie ein Schlosshund hat sie bei der Trennung geheult – noch viel mehr als mein Grandpa. Ich vermute mal, sie hat so geheult, weil sie hinterher zu David Seidel musste. Das hätte mich auch zum Weinen gebracht! Nee, jetzt aber 'mal ohne Quatsch: Der Typ ist nicht aufgetaucht. Meine Granny hat stundenlang in dem Restaurant, in dem sie sich treffen wollten, gesessen und gewartet und hat später deswegen noch viel mehr geheult. Der Grund, aus dem David Seidel nicht erschienen ist, nun, das hat nicht einmal er verdient: Er ist entführt worden. Von seinem eigenen Halbbruder Richard von Brahmberg, wie sich später herausstellte. Ja, ihr seht schon, in dieser Story tauchen immer wieder die gleichen Namen auf. Eigentlich kann ich ja nur froh sein, dass letztlich nicht David Seidel mein Grandpa wurde – die meisten Geisteskrankheiten sind nämlich erblich und da sind mir die störrischen Locken meines Grandpas doch lieber.

Also, David Seidel war verschwunden und alle, außer meiner Granny glaubten oder wollten glauben, dass er sich bei irgendeinem Fashion Event vergnügte, während meine Granny in einer Mischung aus Hysterie, Panik und verzweifeltem Rumgeheule versank. Das war also die Ausgangssituation. Kurze Zeit später traf die erste Forderung ein und wie in einem schlechten Krimi haben die Seidels natürlich zugestimmt, keine Polizei einzuschalten und die 10 Millionen Euro (und das war vor der Inflation von 2026 noch viel mehr wert als heute…) selbst zu besorgen. Auch so ein Schuss in den Ofen, denn genug Geld hatten sie nicht und mussten Sophie von Brahmberg darum bitten, die sich im Gegenzug den Posten als Geschäftsführerin erpresst hat (Ach ja, Familienzusammenhalt ist 'was Feines: Hat ein Kind von Friedrich, behauptet, ihn mal geliebt zu haben und stößt ihm den Dolch sofort in den Rücken, als er Hilfe braucht.) und freigelassen wurde David trotzdem nicht. Mein Grandpa hatte natürlich schon längst herausgefunden, was passiert war und warum meine Granny mit einer Leichenbittermiene durch die Gegend lief und hielt sich natürlich an sein Versprechen, immer für sie da zu sein. Nun das Schicksal wollte es so: Mitten in diese Katastrophe fiel dann auch noch die Hochzeit von Tante Yvonne und Onkel Max, bei der Granny Trauzeugin war und dementsprechend gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen musste. Tante Yvonne und Onkel Max hatten damals schon Kind Nummer 1: Bärbel. Von der alten Kerima-Crew haben sich die beiden am meisten fortgepflanzt: Zwei Zwillingspärchen und drei Einlinge – bei denen dürfte es um noch einiges turbulenter zugegangen sein als bei uns.

Am Abend vor der Hochzeit saßen meine Großeltern mal wieder am Catering von Kerima – in dieser Firma schien nie einer gearbeitet zu haben, immer wenn man fragt, heißt es: „Da saßen wir am Catering" oder „Da tranken wir einen Kaffee – am Catering". Jedenfalls saßen die zwei da und zerbrachen sich die Köpfe darüber, was die Zeichen, die David mit seinem Blut (eklig!!!) auf die Sitze des Entführerfahrzeugs gemalt hatte, wohl zu bedeuten hatten, als Tante Yvonne dazukam: „Lisa, ich heirate morgen." Offensichtlich war sie panisch. „Aber ich kann morgen nicht heiraten. Erklär du es Max, ja." Und schon wollte sie wieder gehen. „Ich kann Max nichts erklären, was ich selbst nicht verstehe. Wieso kannst du ihn nicht heiraten?" – „Weil ich immer cool sein wollte und heiraten, das ist nicht cool, das ist eher das Gegenteil, das ist oberspießig." – „So ein Quatsch. Setz dich erst mal." Mein Granny hat Tante Yvonne dann einen Kakao gekocht und ihr Kekse hingestellt. „Du bist die erste aus der alten Clique, die heiratet und heiraten ist so etwas von spießig, dass es schon wieder cool ist. Du bist also so etwas wie die Avantgarde." Granny hat Probleme am liebsten bei einem Kakao diskutiert. Sie hat dann ihre Kekse immer reingetunkt und dann erst gegessen. Genauso haben die drei das an diesem Abend auch gemacht und über die bevorstehenden Hochzeit geredet, als Timo, der Runner von Kerima, völlig entnervt aus dem Atelier kam. Hugo wollte sein Leben von rechts auf links drehen und hatte entschieden, dass das Atelier neu gestrichen werden müsste. Das war ja auch kein Problem, nur er hörte dazu Bolero und das seit Beginn des Arbeitstages immer und immer wieder. Da kann man ja nur meschugge von werden. „Hugo will, dass ich meine Gefühle für die Musik an die Wand bringe, aber ehrlich gesagt, will ich die Wand nur noch einreißen." Timo warf einen entnervten Blick in die Runde: „Woran denkt ihr denn bei Bolero, he?" – „Sex!" kam es aus Grandpas und Tante Yvonnes Mund gleichzeitig. Ich kann mir das entsetzte Gesicht von meiner Granny richtig vorstellen… „Und du Lisa? Die gleiche Assoziation?" – „Ähm, nein." – „Na los, sag's mir. Ich darf erst gehen, wenn die Wand gestrichen ist." – „Ähm, Kreise und spiralförmige Muster…vielleicht." – „Das ist gut. Das ist machbar. Ich bin dann mal weg." Leider kann ich euch nicht sagen, wie das Atelier letztlich aussah und ob es Hugo gefallen hat…

Kurz nach der Hochzeit kam meiner Granny dann die entscheidende Idee, was diese Zeichen bedeuten könnte. Sie ist dann ein bisschen kopflos durch den Wald gerannt und dabei zufällig über David gestolpert – hinterher hat sie behauptet, es wäre Telepathie oder Intuition gewesen, aber ich glaube, es war einfach nur Glück. Genauso dass mein Grandpa just in dem Moment dazukam – in einem Wald von mehreren Hektar, in dem er noch nie gewesen ist. Ist irgendwie unglaubwürdig, wie in einem schlechten Drehbuch oder so. Naja, David Seidel wandelte also wieder unter den Menschen, deren Aufenthaltsort bekannt war. Nach ein paar Tagen im Krankenhaus und einem weiteren Anschlagsversuch von Richard war er dann auf dem Selbstfindungstrip und wollte plötzlich keine Beziehung mehr mit meiner Granny. Ihre kleine Welt lag in Scherben – vorerst, denn Davids Befehl lautete: Geh zu Rokko, der macht dich glücklich. Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt. Dieser David war doch ein ziemlich schlaues Kerlchen, der wusste, dass meine Granny und mein Grandpa einfach zusammen gehörten – nur Granny wollte das immer noch nicht kapieren. Darum ging's auch wieder nur auf Umwegen zu meinem Grandpa zurück: Sophie von Brahmberg, die neue Geschäftsführerin, versprühte ihr Gift, wo sie nur konnte und sabotierte und boykottierte an allen Ecken und Enden. Meine Großeltern hatten gerade einen schönen Tag in einer Skulpturensammlung, in eine Kerima-Präsentation stattfinden sollte, verbracht, als sie wieder zuschlug. „Sie müssen sie in Ihre Schranken weisen. Sie sägt an Ihrem Stuhl", hat mein Grandpa meiner Granny gesagt und diesmal waren seine Worte keine Energieverschwendung – auch einem Gut-Menschen wie meiner Grandma reicht es irgendwann: „Das ist nichts, was ein guter Auftragsmord nicht wieder korrigieren könnte." – „Und?" – „Nun, in den gelben Seiten steht nichts unter D." – „Wieso D? Auftragsmord schreibt man doch mit A." – „Ja, aber Drachentöter nicht." Nun, die zwei hatten genug gescherzt, es wurde Zeit für Taten. Blöd nur, dass Sophie sich so partout gar nicht sagen lassen wollte. Meine Granny ist wutentbrannt aus ihrem Büro gestürmt und hat ununterbrochen vor sich hingeschimpft – wie ein Rohrspatz. Sagt man doch so, oder? Jedenfalls hat meinem Grandpa das so gut gefallen, dass er sie einfach küssen musste – im Fahrstuhl. Wie unromantisch! Und dann hat er ihr die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt: Er wollte eine klare Entscheidung von ihr – für ihn oder gegen ihn. Tja, und das war dann Beziehungsanlauf Nummer 2.

Aber immer noch kein Grund, von Friede, Freude und Eierkuchen zu träumen. Was hab ich euch über Beziehungen und Kowalskis erzählt? Genau! Nichts da, Spontan-Happy-End…


	8. Chapter 8

Love Story Part III – For the First Time…Maybe   
Die Pubertät ist schon etwas ziemlich Fieses – egal ob 1996 oder 2067. Seit 8 Monaten und 4 Tagen gehe ich jetzt mit meinem Freund Theo Lerner und wir sind aktiv. Oh man, ich kann das einfach nicht! Meine Mum wollte, dass ich mich mehr wie eine Lady benehme und ausdrücke, aber das kann ich einfach nicht. Wir sind sexuell aktiv – das klingt nicht nach mir, das klingt eher nach künstlicher Besamung auf einer Rinderfarm. Also, wir gehen und schlafen miteinander, alles klar? Aber nichts ist so einfach, wie es klingt – wie es sich für eine echte Kowalski gehört, ist unsere Geschichte eine von den Geschichten, mit denen man ganze Bibliotheken füllen könnte… Also hier die Höhepunkte in Kurzform: Theo ist zwei Jahre älter als ich und spielt in dem gleichen Eishockey-Verein wie ich und er war der Liebling aller Mädchen. Ich fand Jungs ja immer ziemlich blöd und verstand nicht, warum ihm alle hinterherspeichelten – okay, er sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber ich fand ihn soooo arrogant. Eines Tages wollten meine Freundinnen – so wie immer – nach dem Training noch da bleiben, um den Jungs zu zusehen und ich weiß nicht genau, was mich dazu bewogen hat, aber ich blieb auch, immerhin gab es ein gutes Spiel zu sehen, oder? Nach dem Training kamen die Jungs zu uns in die Zuschauerränge und Theo wandte sich an mich: „Phina, wir gehen noch ne Pizza essen, hast du nicht Bock mitzukommen? Deine Freundinnen können auch mitkommen, wenn sie möchten." Der labert doch nur Quark, hab ich da bei mir gedacht: Hast du Bock? Nee, hab ich Ziege. Aber was noch viel schlimmer war, war dieses kindische Gegacker meiner Freundinnen. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht und ich wollte es ihm auch sagen, als sich Carly, unser Team-Kapitän, bei mir unterhakte und an meiner Stelle zusagte. Ich war ja so was von bedient, sag ich euch. Letztlich wurde es aber ein schöner Abend, Theo hatte nur Augen für mich und wir haben bis spät in die Nacht hinein gequatscht – wir haben nicht einmal gemerkt, dass die anderen schon längst gegangen waren. Irgendwann hat er sich vorgebeugt und mich geküsst. Ein Kuss – igitt! Und dann auch noch von einem Jungen – Doppel-igitt! Und auf den Mund – Dreifach-igitt! Ich habe die Pizzeria auf schnellstem Weg verlassen. Glücklicherweise habe ich nicht gespukt oder so. Ich bin also wie eine Furie los – ich musste mit irgendjemandem reden. Normale Teenies wären jetzt zu ihrer Mutter gegangen, aber nee… ich habe meine Mum gerne, aber sie hätte einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt, wenn ich ihr davon erzählt hätte. Oder zur besten Freundin. So was hab ich nicht, ich gehöre zu einer gemischten Clique. Also auf zu den beiden Menschen, die mich verstehen würden: Zu meinen Großeltern. „Phina-Mäuschen, ist was passiert? Es ist schon spät. Bist du etwa alleine unterwegs?" Meine Granny war die Überglucke und brachte mich sofort in die Küche. Auf dem Weg zu meinen Großeltern habe ich angefangen zu weinen und ich weiß nicht mal richtig, warum. Mein Grandpa kam auch in die Küche und nahm an dem runden Tisch, um den herum bereits mein Dad und seine Geschwister die lustigsten Verfolgungsjagden gespielt hatten, Platz. „Nun, mein Stern, was ist denn passiert? Du bist ja ganz aufgelöst." Nun, die liebe Art meine Grandpas brachte mich noch viel mehr zum Heulen. „Ich…ich bin… ich bin geküsst worden", brachte ich knapp raus. „Und das war so furchtbar, dass du davon weinen musst?", schmunzelte meine Granny neben mir und erst in dem Moment wurde mir klar, wie absurd das alles war. Eigentlich hätte dieser Moment der glücklichste meiner Jugend sein sollen. „Von einem Jungen", schluchzte ich auf. „Und du hättest lieber einen Kuss von einem Mädchen?", hakte mein Grandpa nach. „Nein. Ich hätte lieber gar keinen gekriegt." – „Weil du den Jungen nicht magst?" – „Ja, nein, ich weiß nicht." Mein Grandpa schaffte es immer, einem die Wahrheit zu entlocken und die Situation sachlich zu betrachten. Mehr als ein aufmunterndes Lächeln meines Grandpas brauchte es eigentlich nicht und schon war mir klar, warum ich so aufgewühlt war: Ich mochte Theo. Theo, schoss es mir doch den Kopf und ich sprang auf: „Der sitzt noch in der Pizzeria. Ich habe meine Rechnung nicht bezahlt. Ich muss ganz dringend da hin und das in Ordnung bringen." Sprach ich von meiner Rechnung oder von Theo? Nun die Interpretation überlasse ich euch. „Phina, warte, ich fahre dich. Du kannst doch nachts nicht alleine durch Toronto laufen." Mein Grandpa warf sich nur eine Jacke über und fuhr mich zurück. Theo saß tatsächlich noch in der Pizzeria und wirkte total verloren. Grandpa war schon cool, richtig cool. Wenn er keine grauen Haare und Falten gehabt hätte, dann wäre er locker für Anfang 20 durchgegangen. Er hat sich Theo vorgestellt, unsere Rechnung beglichen und hat uns dann nach Hause gefahren – erst mich, angeblich war das näher, und dann Theo. Die Vorstellung, dass die beiden alleine im Auto waren, war mir nicht geheuer und ich weiß nicht, was die beiden besprochen haben – Theo wollte es mir nicht verraten, aber er hat immer von meinem Grandpa geschwärmt und war bei seiner Beerdigung fast trauriger als die ganze Familie zusammen. Ein paar Tage später kamen Theo und ich dann jedenfalls fest zusammen.

Ähnlich tumultartige Szenen spielten sich ab, als Theo das erste Mal mit mir schlafen wollte – da waren wir schon 6 Monate zusammen. Ich habe mich aber auch angestellt wie der erste Mensch… Wieder saß ich heulend in der Küche meiner Großeltern und rührte in meinem Kakao. „Hast du ihn etwa aus dem Bett geschleudert wie deine Grandma damals mich?" Dafür hat Grandpa sich einen strafenden Blick von Granny eingefangen: „Was denn? Das ist eine berechtigte Frage. Sie ist deine Enkelin und sie spielt Eishockey – sie ist viel stärker als du es damals warst. Theo wäre bestimmt nicht nur mit einer Beule an der Stirn davon gekommen, wenn Phina es dir nachgemacht hätte."

Meine Granny hat mir dann von sich erzählt. Ich wusste bis dahin gar nicht, dass meine Granny mit 25 noch Jungfrau und mein Grandpa der Erste für sie war. Bei ihrem ersten Beziehungsanlauf, da hatte meine Granny ihn mit zu sich nach Hause genommen und nach Gesprächen mit meinen Urgroßeltern sind sie dann in Grannys Zimmer. In Granny stieg Unruhe auf, weil ihr klar war, was auf Küssen und Händchenhalten folgen musste und weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was auf sie zukommen würde und was sie dabei zu tun hatte. „Weißt du, Phina-Mäuschen, als dein Grandpa mir nur einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und mir versicherte, dass wir dafür alle Zeit der Welt hätten, da spürte ich zum ersten Mal die berühmten Schmetterlinge. Da hab ich das erste Mal gedacht, dass ich deinen Grandpa wirklich lieben könnte oder es vielleicht sogar schon würde." – „Hm", meinte mein Grandpa, „dabei hätte ich in diesem Moment nichts lieber getan, als die Nacht bei deiner Granny verbracht. Ich hätte sie am liebsten nur im Arm gehalten. Stattdessen bin ich gegangen – war wohl eine gute Entscheidung, wenn sie meint, dass das der sagenumwobene Moment war, nicht Schatz?" Er hat meine Granny zugezwinkert und sie dann kurz geküsst. Die Katastrophe, die sich bei ihrem zweiten Beziehungsanlauf ereignete, ist mit einigen Jahren Abstand betrachtet, doch mehr als komisch: Nachdem meine Großeltern zusammengekommen sind, haben sie sich einen schönen Abend bei Grandpa gemacht und der hatte ja schon Erfahrung… Tja, anscheinend waren Grannys Zeichen eindeutig: Grandpa hat angefangen, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, als er merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und auf entsprechende Frage, hat Granny geantwortet, es sei alles in Ordnung und hat Grandpa dann in einer hektischen Bewegung aus dem Bett geschleudert. „Der erste Sex-Unfall ohne Sex." Meine Granny wurde selbst nach all der Zeit immer noch rot. „Ich wollte mir wohl einfach nicht eingestehen, dass ich noch nicht soweit war. Mir war das schrecklich peinlich, immerhin hatte dein Grandpa diese Wunde an der Stirn." Meine Granny hat ihm dann dabei geholfen, seine Stirn zu verarzten und dann sind sie schlafen gegangen. „Deine Granny lag fast in der Wand neben meinem Bett und obwohl ich ihr versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung sei und dass wir alle Zeit der Welt hätten, schien das einfach nicht angekommen zu sein. Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück ist sie sofort zur Arbeit und ich hab sie den halben Tag nicht gesehen." – „Ja, ich hab mit Tante Yvonne darüber gesprochen und später noch mit Onkel Jürgen und beide haben mich gedrängt – so von wegen, du bist schon so alt und du kannst es nicht noch länger vor dir herschieben, Rokko ist ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen und so. Ich fühlte mich richtig unter Druck gesetzt und als dein Grandpa in mein Büro kam, um etwas mit mir zu besprechen, da dachte ich, ich müsste ihm sofort geben, was er am Vorabend nicht bekommen hatte. Aber dein Grandpa, der hat mir einen Karton mitgebracht und da war das hier drin." Granny holte einen weißen, ziemlich abgenutzten Schlafanzug, der angeblich mal ein Blumenmuster hatte, hervor. Ich betrachtete ihn und fand ihn mächtig unsexy. „Weißt du, Phina-Mäuschen, was dein Grandpa mir gesagt hat? Er hat gesagt: Wir warten einfach auf den richtigen Augenblick und dann hat er mir diesen Schlafanzug geschenkt und in dem Moment war ich mir sicher, das ist die große Liebe. Das ist vielleicht kein aufregendes Negligee, aber es hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, geliebt und respektiert zu werden. Verstehst du?" – „Wann war denn dann der richtige Augenblick?" Ich musste das einfach fragen, immerhin ging es ja um mein Sex-Problem mit Theo und ich war mir 100ig sicher, dass ich ihn liebe. „In unserer Hochzeitsnacht und ehrlich gesagt, Phina, ich dachte schon, es würde nie passieren, aber ich habe deine Granny so geliebt, ich hätte bis ans Ende aller Tage gewartet. Ich liebe sie immer noch so sehr, aber das Warten hatte ja dann ein Ende…" – „Und wie ist es dann letztlich passiert?" Es musste doch eine Faustregel oder so geben. „Einfach so", kam es aus Grannys und Grandpas Mund gleichzeitig. „Wir waren in Vancouver, der ersten Station unserer Hochzeitsreise angekommen und das Hotel war schön und wir haben in der Suite vor dem Kamin gelegen und gekuschelt und irgendwann hab ich dann gespürt, dass das der richtige Augenblick ist und musste es nur noch deinem Grandpa signalisieren." Grandpa lächelte viel sagend: „Und es war eine wunderschöne Nacht, die sich in den vielen Ehejahren immer wieder wiederholt hat." Ich nickte, bis zu meiner Hochzeitsnacht wollte ich definitiv nicht warten. „Weißt du, Phina", meine Granny griff nach meinen Händen, „Es wird nicht leichter, je älter du wirst, aber du darfst dich nicht unter Druck setzen. Du solltest warten, bis du dich bereit fühlst und wenn dein Theo dir diese Zeit nicht geben will, dann ist er nicht der Richtige." War er aber, denn nach dem Gespräch mit meinen Großeltern habe ich noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen und wie bei meinen Großeltern kam der sagenumwobene richtige Augenblick, als keiner ihn erwartet hat… Nur noch kurz für's Protokoll: Theo und ich, wir lieben uns sehr und wir sind sehr glücklich. Ich hoffe, uns geht es mal wie meinen Großeltern: Eine lange, glückliche Ehe, gesunde Kinder und Enkel, ein friedlicher Tod…


	9. Chapter 9

Love Story Part IV – Romeo and Juliet look-alikes

Meine Großeltern gingen also wieder miteinander, sie hatten sich zum Du durchgerungen und die Sex-Sache war – wenn auch oder gerade weil auf die lange Bank geschoben – kein größeres Problem. Klingt doch schon Happy-End-verdächtig, war's aber nicht, weil wenn's privat flutscht, gibt's im Geschäft Probleme: Hugo ließ sich Zeit mit der Präsentation, denn obwohl sein Lebenswille zurückgekehrt war, lief seine Kreativität immer noch auf Sparflamme. Zu allem Überfluss war David Seidel zurück und wollte seine längst überfällige Verantwortung übernehmen. Und in dieses Chaos platzte mein Grandpa mit seinem Heiratsantrag – das war ja schließlich das nächstliegendste nach ungefähr 3 Wochen Beziehung, beide Anläufe zusammen gezählt, einer zusammen ausgestandenen Entführung und ungefähr 8 Monaten Zusammenarbeit. Spontaneität ist sicher was Tolles, aber man kann's auch übertreiben. Mein Grandpa hat nicht sofort ein Ja gekriegt, aber auch kein Nein – vielmehr ein „Ich melde mich bei Ihnen." Da kann ich ja nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und mir die Hand vor die Stirn schlagen. Bevor aus meiner Granny dank Grandpas Hilfe eine emanzipierte junge Frau wurde, war sich ständig unsicher und mit vielen Situationen hoffnungslos überfordert – der Heiratsantrag war eine davon. Er hat dann sein Ja ein paar Tage später bekommen, nachdem meine Granny eine Vision von sich, meinem Grandpa und einer Mini-Ausgabe von ihm in der S-Bahn hatte. Das Schicksal hat manchmal aber richtig Humor, denn die vier Töchter der beiden sehen aus wie Grandpa, während ihr einziger Sohn, mein Dad, Grandma ähnelt. Jedenfalls hat er sein Ja bekommen, um sofort ein Nein zu kriegen – auf den Vorschlag, ihn in einer Spontanaktion auf einem Ausflugsdampfer zu ehelichen. Meine Granny hätte meinem Grandpa jede Menge Zittern erspart, wenn sie das nicht abgelehnt hätte, denn David Seidel entdeckte nur kurze Zeit später, dass er wieder oder immer noch oder wie auch immer in meine Granny verliebt war und kündigte an zu kämpfen. Jep, er fuhr die große Kampfmaschinerie auf: Ein Kuss bis zur Ohnmacht bei der Präsentation, Schlägerei mit Grandpa (auch wenn der angefangen hat), Heiratsantrag mit Pferd auf dem Potsdamer Platz und den Polterabend hat er ausgerichtet. Und da hat er dann ganz dick Schmalz aufgetragen: Erst hat er Grannys Lieblingslied, wofür er einen Tipp von Uropa, dessen Favorit er war, benötigte und dann ist er meiner Granny, die einen Moment Ruhe wollte, hinterher gestiegen, hat sie bekniet, mit ihm durchzubrennen und abgeschlabbert hat er sie dann auch noch. Manche Menschen merken einfach nicht, wann sie verloren haben…

Die Farce schlechthin war aber die Hochzeit selbst. Stattgefunden hat sie am 01. September 2006 in der Dorfkirche in Göberitz und alle Freunde und Kollegen waren eingeladen, lediglich Grandpas Eltern hatten es nicht geschafft, rechtzeitig zu kommen und David, der war auch nicht da – vorerst jedenfalls. Mein Grandpa hatte also ja gesagt und alles wartete darauf, dass Granny die Frage des Pfarrers auch mit ja beantwortet – dreimal. Doch stattdessen rief sie „David!", raffte ihr Kleid zusammen und rannte raus und ließ meinen perplexen Grandpa und den Pfarrer zurück. Vor der Kirche kämpfte gerade David Seidel mit seinem Halbbruder Richard von Brahmberg – ja, der rannte aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund frei rum und versuchte, die Kirche samt Hochzeitgesellschaft in die Luft zu jagen. Soviel zum schönsten Tag des Lebens. Grandpa warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Granny, die sich zu David heruntergekniet hatte und unter Tränen heftig nickend seinen Worten zustimmte. Für Grandpa war die ganze Situation eindeutig: Granny hat sich gegen ihn entschieden und würde gleich freudestrahlend in die Kirche zurück laufen und dort David heiraten. Moment! Wir sind hier ja nicht in einer schlechten Sitcom. „Rokko, wo willst du denn hin?" Granny lief ihm hinterher und musste sich richtig beeilen, um ihn einzuholen, aber am Gartentor der Kirche erreichte sie ihn dann und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich muss dringend noch nachholen, was ich bis jetzt versäumt habe." Grandpa sah sie wütend an: „Was? Mir den Verlobungsring wieder geben? Oder mir sagen, dass du dich geirrt hast, dass du mich nicht liebst und dass du gerade dabei warst, denn Fehler des Lebens zu machen?" – „Ja, genau, den Fehler meines Lebens, weil ich immer noch nicht ‚ja' gesagt habe." Sie reichte ihm die Hand: „David wollte uns nur alles Gute wünschen. Er hat verhindert, dass hier alles in die Luft fliegt, aber er hat auch verhindert, dass ich nicht gleich ‚ja' sagen konnte. Komm, das muss dringend nachgeholt werden." Und dann ist doch noch verheiratet worden, was selbst der Tod nur für ein paar Wochen trennen konnte… Tom und Annie, mein Cousin und meine Cousine, haben mir erzählt, dass Granny und Grandpa ihr Eheversprechen zu ihrer Goldenen Hochzeit erneuert haben und dass diese Feier um einiges ruhiger verlaufen ist. Auf jeden Fall waren die beiden also verheiratet und mussten sich beeilen, dass sie den Flieger in ihre Flitterwochen noch kriegen. Auch so was! Als hätte sich das ein fantasieloser Drehbuchautor ausgedacht – bei Überseeflügen muss man drei Stunden vorher da sein, heute wie damals und offensichtlich sind mein Grandpa und meine Grandma dann in ihren Hochzeitsoutfits in den Flieger gesprungen, von Gepäck wollen wir mal gar nicht erst reden…

Erste Station der Reise: Vancouver. Eine gute Wahl: Kanadische Westküste, gutes Wetter, der Regenwald ist zu dieser Zeit auch sehenswert. Naja, ich bezweifle ja, dass die beiden wirklich viel von der Stadt und dem Drumherum mitbekommen haben, immerhin waren sie frisch verheiratet und hatten sicher nur Augen für einander. Sie mussten ja auch erst lernen, miteinander zu leben, das kannten sie ja auch noch nicht. Von Vancouver aus ging es über die Rockies nach Edmonton, dann nach Toronto, dann Montreal und die maritimen Provinzen zum Schluss. 6 Wochen ist ja für Kanada nicht viel, da sieht man nur Fassaden. Ich glaube, deshalb sind sie später wiedergekommen und dann auch geblieben.

Während die beiden also durch Kanada tingelten und sich kennen lernten, rappelte es in Berlin ordentlich im Karton. David war mit seiner Jolle aufgebrochen, um die Südsee zu erkunden, Sophie plante den ultimativen Fusionscoup und bei meinen Urgroßeltern tauchte ein junger Mann namens Bruno Lehmann auf, Grannys Halbbruder, von dem bis dato niemand etwas wusste. Es blieb also spannend…


	10. Chapter 10

Love Story Part V – The Big Oh

Jedes Einzelkind kennt ihn, den Wunsch nach einem Bruder oder einer Schwester. Ich bin auch ein Einzelkind und ich habe diesen Wunsch auch geäußert: „Mummy, Daddy, ich hätte gerne einen Bruder." – „Mummy, Daddy, ich hätte gerne eine Schwester." – „Mummy, Daddy, dann hätte ich gerne einen Hund." – „Mummy, Daddy, dann hätte ich doch lieber eine Katze." Irgendwann habe ich begriffen, dass der Zug für ältere Geschwister abgefahren war und habe meine Wünsche dann neutraler verfasst. Als ich begriffen habe, dass der Zug für Geschwister jeglicher Art abgefahren war und ich eigentlich keine mehr wollte, da habe ich mir dann eben ein Haustier gewünscht und ich habe sowohl die Katze als auch den Hund bekommen. Tinka, die Katze, wird bald 8 und Spok, der Hund, ist 5. Man nimmt, was man kriegen kann… Das hat sich wohl auch meine Granny gedacht, als sie nach 6 Wochen Kanada zurück in Berlin war. Mitte Oktober 2006 betraten meine Großeltern also Grandpas Wohnung, in der sie gemeinsam leben wollten und staunten nicht schlecht: Uropa Bernd hatte bereits Grannys ganze Sachen dorthin gebracht. „Ich hätte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass dein Vater sein Schnattchen kampflos ausziehen lässt. Wow, was hat deine Mutter denn mit meinen Blumen veranstaltet? Die lagen im Sterben vor unserer Abfahrt und nun sie dir das an." – „Sie hat halt den grünen Daumen. Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr dran, den habe ich nicht geerbt. Und was meinen Vater betrifft, vielleicht hat der irgendwo einen Ersatz für mich gefunden." Wenn Grandma in dem Moment schon gewusst hätte, wie nah sie an der Wahrheit dran war…

Tags drauf standen meine Großeltern bei Bernd und Helga auf der Matte, um von ihren Flitterwochen zu berichten. Eigentlich wollten sie ja den Tag dazu nutzen, Grannys Sachen einzuräumen, aber der Jetlag…zwinker und vor allem die Gefühle von Jungvermählten hatten sie davon abgehalten. Jedenfalls saß schon jemand, der ungefähr Grannys Alter hatte, am Tisch und wirkte definitiv nervös – man trifft ja nicht jeden Tag seine Schwester und ihren Ehemann, naja, zumindest nicht zum ersten Mal, oder? An diesem Abend wurden nicht nur Fotos betrachtet, sondern auch Familiengeschichten erzählt, um Onkel Bruno offiziell in die Familie aufzunehmen. Grannys Halbbruder war das Ergebnis eines Fehltritts von Uropa Bernd, was so aber auf keinen Fall betrachtet werden darf, denn alle hatten Bruno recht schnell in ihr Herz geschlossen, naja, fast alle – Nora Lindberg war nur halb so begeistert von ihm wie er von ihr. Ja, in Liebesdingen ist mein Onkel Bruno wie meine Granny: Die komplizierte Strecke mit vielen Umwegen musste es sein, bevor er dann bei Tante Hannah ankam. Jedenfalls war es ganz klasse, dass er da war und meinen Grandpa sofort mochte, denn wen die Kinder mögen bzw. heiß und innig lieben, den kann der Vater doch nicht mehr ablehnen?! So kam es also, dass mein Uropa und mein Grandpa sich doch noch grün worden. Sich grün werden ist vielleicht eine blöde Ausdruckweise. Wird man nicht auch grün, wenn einem schlecht ist? Egal, Uropa Bernd und Grandpa verstanden sich nach den Flitterwochen besser als davor und nach und nach entwickelte sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Mein Onkel Bruno war schon ein witziger Typ. Er hat Schuhmacher gelernt und ich sag euch, er hatte es echt drauf: Mit jeder einzelnen seiner Kollektionen hat er weltweit schuhsüchtige Frauen beglückt und sich so unsterblich gemacht. Aber er hat der Eissportwelt auch einen Dienst erwiesen: Mein erstes Paar Profischlittschuhe hat er so bearbeitet, dass es bequem und gleichzeitig stabil war. Jeder, der schon mal Schlittschuhe einlaufen musste, weiß, dass 14 Tage in Guantanamo Bay gar nichts dagegen sind. Schon seltsam, dass es immer noch Guantanamo Bay heißt, obwohl doch ganz Kuba seit Fidel Castros Tod und Raul Castros Vertreibung als Militärgefängnis der USA dient. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass sich die Kubaner darüber gefreut haben, nach Mexiko umgesiedelt zu werden, aber den Mexikanern dürfte es da kaum anders gehen… Wenn man aber mal an die Gefangenen denkt, dann dürften die wohl die größte Arschkarte gezogen haben…ähm…ich meine, das größte Unglück davon tragen.

Familiär war also alles in Ordnung und weil Bruno bei Kerima alles im Griff zu haben glaubte, hingen meine Großeltern noch ein paar freie Tage dran, um in Berlin noch etwas weiter zu flittern. Das Zusammenleben beiden gestaltete sich abenteuerlich. Eines Abends saßen die zwei auf dem Sofa und kuschelten, als Granny plötzlich meinte: „Du weißt, dass man nur 8 Tage von Luft, Liebe und Leitungswasser leben kann?" – „Was versuchst du mir zu sagen?", schmunzelte Grandpa. – „Ich versuche dir zu sagen, dass wir ganz dringend einkaufen müssen. In deiner Küche gibt es nur eine Packung Kakao und Soßenbinder, der 2001 schon abgelaufen war." – „Das sind doch Mindesthaltbarkeitsdaten." Das hätte Grandpa nicht sagen sollen, denn so hat Granny ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen, was sich nach und nach zu einer ausgedehnten Kissenschlacht entwickelte. „Okay, okay, ich ergebe mich, aber nur, wenn wir einkaufen, um UNSERE Küche zu füllen." Das wurde dann auch prompt gemacht. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn man sich noch gar nicht so lange kennt und dann plötzlich verheiratet ist und zusammen wohnt, aber meine Großeltern haben das super gemeistert. Sie haben Grandpas Wohnung ein bisschen umgestaltet, „damit es mehr nach Ehepaar und nicht nach chaotischem Junggesellen aussieht", hat meine Granny gesagt und sie haben die Gradwanderung zwischen ihren Geschmäckern gut gemeistert. Onkel Bruno war vorübergehend in Grandmas altes Zimmer in Göberitz eingezogen, aber ihre Jugendzimmermöbel wären in Grandpas Wohnung sowieso überflüssig gewesen.

Bei Kerima lief es so lala, Sophie in ihre Schranken zu weisen, gestaltete sich als schwierig und die Fusion ließ sich nur in einem Lehmann-Lindberg-Kowalski-Kowalski-Seidel (der olle Seidel, nicht David, der segelte immer noch)-Kraftakt verhindern. So ging es also auf Weihnachten zu und mein Grandpa mochte Weihnachten bis dahin nicht, lag wohl daran, dass es in seiner Familie keine wichtige Rolle gespielt hatte, aber meine Granny liebte es. Am ersten Advent holte sie immer ihre Schürze mit dem aufgedruckten Weihnachtsbaum raus und machte sich an die Weihnachtsbäckerei. Während ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Adventszeit wollte mein Grandpa meine Granny einfach nur beobachten, aber schon nach einigen Augenblicken sprang der „Weihnachtsfunke" zu ihm über und er half ihr beim Backen. Kurz vor Weihnachten 2006 gestalteten sie das schönste Lebkuchenhaus, das die Welt je gesehen hatte. „In so einem würde ich auch gerne wohnen, aber nur mit meiner Traumfrau", scherzte mein Grandpa. „Oh, die musst du mir unbedingt vorstellen, vielleicht kann ich noch etwas von ihr lernen." – „Du bist ja ein Scherzkeks." – „Sag mal, wo stellst du eigentlich normalerweise deinen Weihnachtsbaum hin?" – „Nirgends, ich hatte in dieser Wohnung noch nie einen Weihnachtsbaum." – „Das muss sich dringend ändern." Wenige Tag vor Heiligabend sind meine Großeltern dann losgezogen, um einen Baum zu besorgen „und deine Granny hat den scheußlichsten und schiefsten ausgesucht, weil er ihr Leid tat." Ich kann meine Granny förmlich sehen: „Der arme Baum, keiner wird ihn wollen und er wird einsam und alleine auf dem Müll landen, das können wir nicht zulassen." Geschmückt war ihr erster gemeinsamer Baum auch nicht doll: Ein paar Popcorn-Ketten und ein paar auf die schnelle besorgte Kugeln. Dieser Mangel an Weihnachtsdeko wurde dann in den darauf folgenden Jahren behoben. Weihnachten wurde zum wichtigsten Familienfest der Kowalski-Sippe. Es gab nie einen undekorierten Fleck in Grandpas und Grandmas Haus zur Weihnachtszeit. In Kanada ist Lebkuchen ja nicht so bekannt und darum war ich immer ganz stolz, wenn meine Granny mir welche gab. Für mich hat sie meistens kleine menschenähnliche Figuren gebacken. Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, wie ich sie in der dritten Klasse mit in die Schule genommen habe und niemand glauben wollte, dass das was zu essen ist. Ich hab es dann vorgemacht und nach dem fünften Männchen war mir dann so schlecht, dass ich nicht mehr zum Nachmittagsunterricht gehen konnte und mir wirklich niemand mehr glauben wollte, dass man das essen kann.

Weihnachten 2006 verlief also harmonisch – für Granny und Grandpa jedenfalls, denn Nora Lindberg, die Frau, in die Onkel Bruno damals verliebt war, entschied sich kurzerhand, ihren Mann zu verlassen, aber nicht für Onkel Bruno, sondern zur Vergangenheitsbewältigung und so ließ sie auf ihrem Weg nach Italien zwei traurige Männer zurück. Aber Plenskes halten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel und so wurde alles getan, um Onkel Bruno ein schönes Weihnachten im Kreise seiner neuen Familie zu bescheren.

An Neujahr waren Grandma und Grandpa dann überraschend zu Grandpas Eltern nach Hamburg eingeladen. Grandpa hatte so seine Bedenken: „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das völlig uneigennützig tun. Da steckt mehr dahinter." – „Wieso bist du eigentlich so misstrauisch? Man könnte meinen, du willst nicht, dass deine Eltern mich kennen lernen." – „Ich will vor allem nicht, dass du sie kennen lernst, die beiden sind nämlich ein Scheidungsgrund." – „So ein Quatsch! Sie können nur toll sein, schließlich haben sie einen tollen Sohn." Granny wusste in dem Moment noch nicht, wie sehr sie mit dieser Bemerkung daneben lag.

Zu behaupten, dass Grandpas Eltern unterkühlt haben, ist leicht geschmeichelt. Meine Granny kam in den Genuss, sich so zu fühlen, wie mein Grandpa sich anfänglich durch Uropa Bernds Haltung ihm gegenüber fühlen durfte: „Wir waren nicht zu eurer Hochzeit, weil wir einen dringenden Fall vor Gericht hatten. Wir haben gewonnen." – „Sehr schön, Mutter, wirklich." Grandpa war sauer, wenn seine Eltern schon nicht zu seiner Hochzeit gekommen waren, wieso mussten sie ihm dann die Wahrheit so auf's Brot schmieren? „Sagen Sie, Elisabeth, tragen Sie Ihre Brille eigentlich immer? Sie wissen, so etwas lässt sich heutzutage lasern." Granny hat immer gezuckt, wenn jemand sie mit Elisabeth angesprochen hat. „Ich weiß, aber das ist auch mit viel Risiko verbunden. Ich ziehe es vor, meine Brille zu tragen." Meine Granny hatte sich kurz vor der Hochzeit eine wirklich schöne randlose Brille besorgt. Sie war schon mächtig kurzsichtig, aber das hat sie nie gestört, sie trug ihre Brille und gut war's. „Weißt du, mein Stern, es wäre doch langweilig, wenn wir alle perfekt wären." Ich habe immer versucht, meine eigene Kurzsichtigkeit so zu betrachten, was mir auch ganz gut gelungen ist, aber ich ziehe es vor, Kontaktlinsen zu tragen – das ist beim Eishockey auch viel praktischer. Diese Laser-OPs, die damals noch recht neu waren, sind heute kein großes Problem mehr und auch völlig risikofrei, aber trotzdem will ich es nicht. Meine Kurzsichtigkeit ist ein Teil von mir, ich lasse mir doch auch keinen Arm abnehmen, nur weil ich gerade nicht brauche, oder? „Ich kenne einen guten Arzt, den stelle ich Ihnen bei unserer Einweihungsfeier vor." – „Einweihungsfeier, Mutter?" – „Ja, wir expandieren mit der Kanzlei. Dein Cousin Malte wird Teilhaber und das muss doch gefeiert werden." – „Deshalb sollten wir herkommen! Damit ihr mir 'mal wieder vor Augen führen könnt, welche Enttäuschung ich für euch bin?" – „Aber nein, Robert, ihr bekommt natürlich noch euer Hochzeitsgeschenk von uns." Einen Gutschein für Büromöbel, jippie! „Sagen Sie, Elisabeth, was haben Sie studiert?", versuchte mein Urgroßvater Wilfried die Situation zu entschärfen. „Ich habe nicht studiert. Ich habe eine Lehre zur Bürokauffrau gemacht." – „Oh. Interessant. Und wie sind Sie dann zur Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima geworden?" – „Mit viel harter Arbeit." Meinem Uropa gefiel Granny offensichtlich, aber meine Uroma hatte etwas gegen sie. „Naja, hochgeschlafen dürften Sie sich ja nicht haben." Sie bedachte Grandma mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Okay, es reicht, Mutter! Hör auf, dein Gift zu versprühen. Ich liebe Lisa und nichts von dem, was du sagst und tust, wird das ändern. Ihr ward nicht zur Hochzeit, weil es euch wichtiger war, einen Wildfremden vor seiner gerechten Strafe zu bewahren. Meine Hochzeit war euch egal, ich bin euch immer egal gewesen, also braucht ihr euch jetzt auch nicht mehr einmischen." Damit war Grandpa in einem Anflug von Temperament aus dem Raum gestürmt und ließ meine Granny und seine Eltern verdattert zurück. Meine Granny hat sich recht schnell wieder gefangen: „Ich rede mit ihm." – „Das wäre auch angebracht, immerhin ist das Ihre Aufgabe als Ehefrau. Ich erkläre Ihnen gerne, wie ich meinen Mann immer unterstützt habe." Ein seltsames Friedensangebot von meiner Uroma, findet ihr nicht? „Nein danke, ich denke, Rokko ist ein Fall für sich und ich kriege das alleine hin."

Als Granny in Grandpas altes Zimmer kam, war der gerade dabei ihre Sachen zu packen. „Du willst abreisen?", fragte sie ihn. „Wonach sieht es denn für dich aus? Natürlich will ich hier weg und zwar schnellstmöglich." Grandpas Tonfall war nicht gerade freundlich. Er war sauer und ließ das leider an der falschen Person aus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Eltern das so gemeint haben. Sie sind doch eigentlich…äh…ganz…umgänglich." – „Dann lass dich doch von ihnen adoptieren, wenn du es hier so toll findest." Meine Granny war ein ziemliches Sensibelchen und meine Großeltern hatten in den paar Monaten ihrer Beziehung und Ehe noch gar nicht gestritten. Darum stiegen Granny in diesem Moment die Tränen in die Augen. „Oh Lisa, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so mit dir reden." Grandpa ging auf Grandma zu und nahm sie ganz fest in den Arm. „Es ist nur… es ist vielleicht albern, aber ich war schon im Kindergarten immer das einzige Kind, das nie von seinen Eltern abgeholt wurde. Sie sind auch nie zu irgendwelchen Festen erschienen. Ich hatte immer nur das ‚amtierende' Au Pair-Mädchen dabei. Sie waren nicht zu meiner Abi-Feier und jetzt waren sie auch nicht zu meiner Hochzeit. Dein bester Freund hat versucht, mir die Nervosität zu nehmen, dabei wäre das die Aufgabe meines Vaters gewesen. Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass sie sich für mich freuen würden." – „Das tun sie bestimmt – auf ihre Weise." – „Du bist zu gut für diese Welt, weißt du das? Ich hatte gehofft, sie wäre genauso nett zu dir wie deine Eltern es zu mir sind." – „Hmm, vielleicht sind sie wie mein Vater und brauchen für Nettigkeiten etwas länger. Und hey, es ist nicht albern, wenn man sich wünscht, dass die eigene Familie einen liebt. Du kannst das bei unseren Kindern ja besser machen, wenn du willst." – „Unseren Kindern?" Grandpa löste die Umarmung. „Ist etwa schon eines unterwegs?" – „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber möglich wäre es. Die Anzeichen sprechen dafür." – „Die Anzeichen?" – „Na du weißt schon." – „Oh, DIE Anzeichen." – „Ich habe vor unserer Abreise einen Schwangerschaftstest gekauft, aber noch nicht den Mut gehabt, ihn zu machen." – „Na dann los." Damals waren diese Schwangerschaftstest ja noch äußerst kompliziert – mit Urin und einer halben Ewigkeit warten. Granny und Grandpa saßen also in Badezimmer meiner Urgroßeltern und warteten darauf, dass in dem Kästchen ein Kreuz, ein Punkt, etwas Violettes oder was auch immer auftaucht und schmiedeten Pläne: „Wenn es ein Junge wird…", „Wenn es ein Mädchen wird…" Pling. Die Wartezeit war vorüber. „Und?", fragte mein Grandpa aufgeregt: „Ein Plus in diesem Kästchen und ein Plus im Kontrollkästchen bedeutet schwanger." – „Okay, und?" Granny drehte den Teststreifen zu Grandpa, hielt aber die entscheidenden Stellen mit ihrem Finger verdeckt. Langsam zog sie den Finger weg: „Ein Kreuz… Zwei Kreuze… Wir sind schwanger!" Tja, das war der Beginn von Tante Kati…ähm Katharina Kowalski, verheiratete Tremblay. Sie hat drei Kinder: Tom, Annie und Samuel und ist mittlerweile auch schon Oma.

„Willst du jetzt immer noch abreisen?" fragte meine Granny, als sich die erste Euphorie gelegt hatte. „Ja, natürlich will ich das noch. Du musst zum Arzt und dich gründlich untersuchen lassen und wir müssen es deinen Eltern sagen und Bruno will bestimmt auch wissen, dass er Onkel wird und…" Granny legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund. „Erstens hat das alles noch Zeit und zweitens ist das genau das, was deine Eltern erwarten. Verstehst du? Die wollen, dass du jetzt abhaust, damit sie sagen können: ‚So ist er eben unser Sohn.'" – „Du kannst ja ein richtiges Luder sein. Gut, dann bleiben wir hier und gehen morgen zu dieser schrecklich steifen Veranstaltung." – „Wir können ja dort die Bombe platzen lassen." – „Vor allen Geschäftspartnern? Oh ja, das wird sie schrecklich ärgern…" Die beiden hatten offensichtlich Spaß. Aber meine Urgroßeltern waren ja keine Unmenschen, nur stark unterkühlt halt. Sie haben nicht getanzt vor Freude oder so, aber sie haben sich über die Schwangerschaft gefreut.

„Morgen Schatz, wenn du im Kühlschrank nach etwas bodenständigem suchst, kannst du auch gleich aufhören." Grandpa war in die Küche seiner Eltern gekommen und beobachtete Granny dabei, wie sie den Kühlschrank durchforstete: „Ich wäre schon glücklich, wenn sich hier überhaupt etwas Essbares befinden würde. Das ist wie mit deinem Kühlschrank, nur dass es dort nicht das hier gab." Meine Granny hielt eine Flasche Nagellack hoch. „Wo sind denn meine Eltern überhaupt?" – „Schon in der Kanzlei, dem Caterer letzte Anweisungen geben." – „Du meinst: Den Caterer schikanieren." – „Oder so." – „Und was machen wir bis wir zu dieser Party müssen?" – „Och, da wüsste ich schon was." – „Was denn?" fragte Grandpa mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „Nicht was du denkst. Denk ein bisschen jugendfreier. Deine Ehefrau hat Hunger." – „Oh, ich biete mich freiwillig zum vernascht werden an." – „Spinner!"

Ja, so war er der erste und letzte Besuch meiner Großeltern bei Grandpas Eltern. Das Zerwürfnis war wohl zu groß, um irgendwie überbrückt zu werden. Granny hätte für ihre Bemühungen definitiv den Friedensnobelpreis verdient, aber naja… Es wurden Höflichkeitstelefonate geführt, Kinderfotos verschickt und Einladungen ausgesprochen, die von beiden Seiten immer höflich, aber bestimmt abgelehnt wurden. Grandpa hat angeblich nicht darunter gelitten – er hatte ja Grandma und deren Familie und dann bald selbst einen Stall voller Kinder, den er mit Liebe überschütten konnte.


	11. Chapter 11

Love Story Part VI – A Whole New World

Meine Tante Kati hatte sich also ans Wachsen und ans Vorbereiten auf ein Leben außerhalb des Uterus gemacht, während draußen alles auf ihre Ankunft vorbereitet wurde. Granny und Grandpa waren wie jedes junge Paar, das zum ersten Mal Nachwuchs erwartet: Sie waren übervorsichtig, was mit jedem weiteren Kind ein wenig – wobei „wenig" besonders betont werden sollte – nachließ. Grandma trat bei Kerima etwas kürzer und übertrug Onkel Bruno immer mehr Aufgaben. Das hätte sie nicht tun sollen, denn dann wäre sie vielleicht immer noch Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima. Nicht, dass Onkel Bruno der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen gewesen wäre oder gar mit Absicht Fehler machte, aber Sophie von Brahmberg saß schon lange für den großen Coup in den Startlöchern und nutzte jede sich bietende Chance, um Kerima langsam, aber sicher an sich zu reißen.

Der 8. August 2007 war also das errechnete Geburtsdatum für Tante Kati und Granny wurde immer runder, als an einem sonnigen Junitag David Seidel, unverschämt braungebrannt und nur in Shorts und Hawaii-Hemd gekleidet, Kerima Moda betrat. „Lisa!", rief er, als er meine Granny sah. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und als sie sich ins Profil drehte, staunte er nicht schlecht: „Wow, Lisa, was für ein Bauch!" Granny hatte zu dieser Zeit nicht nur mit Stress, sondern auch mit hormonbedingten Stimmungsschwankungen zu kämpfen: „Wir bekommen einen kleinen Elefanten, wir werden ihn Benjamin nennen und wenn er eines Tages fragt, warum er anders ist als andere Kinder, werden wir ihm versichern, dass wir ihn ganz doll lieb haben." David musste lachen: „Zumindest hast du deinen Humor nicht verloren. Erzähl mal, wann ist soweit? Wisst ihr, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird? Was war hier in den letzten Monaten los? Wie geht es Rokko? Glücklich bist du ja ganz offensichtlich." Etwas anderes war auch offensichtlich: David Seidel war beim Segeln erwachsen geworden und präsentierte kurze Zeit später auch den Grund dafür – Sheila. David hatte sie in der Karibik kennen gelernt oder viel mehr, er brauchte dort ihre Hilfe. Sheila war die Tochter eines Reeders, aber sie war nicht hauptberuflich Erbin, nein, dafür war sie zu ehrgeizig. Sie war Innenarchitektin (schon witzig das Schicksal: Mariella zieht es zu einem Architekten und David zu einer Architektin) und am Bau der Yachten, die die Werft ihres Vaters vertrieb, aktiv beteiligt. David hatte Probleme mit seinem Hauptsegel, als er im Hafen von Port-au-Prince einlief. Als Sheila in ihrer Arbeitskluft sein Boot betrat, um zu helfen, hielt er sie für eine einfache Arbeiterin. Sie hat sich so über seine abfällige Art geärgert, dass sie ihn ins Wasser geschubst hat und das war ganz klar der Anfang einer großen Liebe – vorerst. Granny fand es immer schade, dass die beiden offensichtlich Topf und Deckel für einander waren, es trotzdem nicht mit und auch nicht ohne einander ging. Das kenne ich nur zu gut: Immer, wenn ich etwas koche – und das sind dann doch meistens Nudeln – und ich packe den Deckel auf den Topf, dann kocht das Wasser so doll, das es den Deckel hoch drückt, bevor es überkocht und wenn ich keinen Deckel drauf tue, dann zieht der Wasserdampf durch die ganze Küche und dann schimpft meine Mum mit mir. Ihre Beziehung war jedenfalls ein ewiges Hin und Her und ich glaube, David hat erst verstanden, was er an Sheila hatte, als sie bei Sturm mit ihrem geliebten kleinen restaurierten Fischerboot vor Haiti in Seenot geriet und ertrank. Da lagen schon fast vier Jahre Auf-und-Ab-Beziehung hinter den beiden. Vielleicht hat er auch versucht, seinen Schmerz und seine Trauer hinter dem Playboy-Image, das er bis zu seinem Tod aufrechterhalten hat, zu verstecken. Aber wieder zum Sommer 2007: David war also zurück in Berlin und wollte alles, was er bei seiner Abreise im Argen gelassen hatte, endlich regeln – sowohl bei Kerima, als auch im Privaten. Er hat sich mit Grandpa ausgesprochen und für sein mieses Verhalten vor der Hochzeit entschuldigt. In diese Zeit fielen auch die ersten größeren Probleme: Irgendjemand spielte der Presse fingierte Meldungen zu – manches, wie Hugos Selbstmordversuch, war wahr, manches schlichtweg erfunden. Der Kurs fiel ins Bodenlose und irgendjemand kaufte jede Aktie auf, die auf den Markt geworfen wurde. Die Situation war so ernst, dass selbst David alles-easy-alles-ganz-locker Seidel sich auf seine Pflichten besann, seine Kündigung kurzerhand zerriss, seine Rückreise nach Haiti verschob und mit anpackte, wo er konnte. Wenige Tage nach Beginn der Hetzkampagne saßen Friedrich Seidel und meine Granny in ihrem Büro und taten das, was ihnen in diesem Moment wohl unendlich schwer gefallen ist: Sie gaben den Kampf um Kerima auf. Geknickt verließ Friedrich das Büro: „Ihre Frau hat gekämpft wie eine Löwin", wandte er sich an Grandpa, der zusammen mit David, Sheila, Onkel Bruno und Onkel Jürgen vor der Tür gewartet, gehofft und gebangt hatte, „aber alles umsonst." Der große Friedrich Seidel, der die Modewelt so lange dominiert hatte, war ein gebrochener Mann. Er hatte sein Lebenswerk verloren. Es gab ihm den Rest, als er erfuhr, wer dahinter steckte. Aufgeben, das kannte er nicht, das war ein Wort, das es in seinem Wortschatz nicht gab, aber er musste sich geschlagen geben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er bis zu seinem Tod die Meldungen über Kerima verfolgt hat. Er starb mit 72 an Herzversagen. Grandpa betrachtete Friedrich und ging dann zu meiner Granny. Sie stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Vorsichtig legte er die Arme um sie und er konnte fühlen, wie sie zu zittern begann und wie die Tränen ihren Weg suchten: „Ich habe alles gegeben", brachte sie heraus. „Ich weiß", versuchte er sie zu trösten. Sie standen eine Weile nur so da, als Granny die Stille durchbrach: „Ich dachte, es wäre schlimmer. Ich habe immer geglaubt, meine Welt würde untergehen, wenn ich Kerima nicht mehr hätte." – „Und jetzt?", wollte Grandpa von ihr wissen. „Jetzt ist es nur noch ein Lebensabschnitt, der hinter mir liegt. Ich werde den Laden vermissen, aber ich werde ihm keine Träne hinterher weinen." Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen und drehte sich in Grandpas Umarmung: „Wir haben doch uns und nur das zählt." – „Genau, nur das zählt."

Sophie von Brahmberg wäre nicht Sophie von Brahmberg, wenn sie diesen Moment des Triumphes, auf den sie gewartet hatte, seit Granny ihr eine Chance bei Kerima gegeben hatte, nicht ausgekostet hätte. Am nächsten Vormittag, als der größte Betrieb herrschte, hatte sie meine Großeltern, Friedrich und David Seidel und Onkel Bruno zu Kerima bestellt und sie auf dem Sofa im Foyer Platz nehmen lassen. Zuerst bat sie Friedrich in ihr Büro, wo sie ihm noch einmal alles an den Kopf warf, was sich in den vorhergehenden Jahren in ihr angestaut hatte. Dann sollte meine Granny zu ihr. Grandma kam einige Zeit später wieder heraus, ging in ihr Büro, packte ihre persönlichen Dinge zusammen und ging dann ins Atelier: „Hannah? Ich wollte mich verabschieden." – „Sie hat dich tatsächlich entlassen?!" Tante Hannah war entsetzt. „Ja natürlich, was glaubst du denn? Sie ist Sophie, nicht die Wohlfahrt." Es wurde still zwischen den zwei Frauen: „Und jetzt?" fragte Tante Hannah. „Du bleibst natürlich B-Styles Designerin. Und wenn Bruno erst mal die Augen öffnet, dann wirst du auch meine Schwägerin." Granny trug die ganze Situation mit viel Fassung. Auch Grandpa und Onkel Bruno wurden von Sophie von Brahmberg entlassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sophie das Ziel verfolgt hat, sie durch die drohende Arbeitslosigkeit in Verzweiflung zu stürzen – Onkel Bruno hatte immerhin seine Schuhfirma, Granny hatte B-Style und Grandpa hatte immer noch seine Kreativität, mit der er Kühlschränke an Eskimos hätte verkaufen können…

Grandpa wartete am Fahrstuhl auf Granny. Sie sollte ihre Kiste auf keinen Fall bis nach Hause tragen, aber sie sollte sich trotzdem gebührend von Kerima verabschieden. Tante Hannah begleitete sie noch ein Stück, als Sophie im Foyer auftauchte: „Meine Damen und Herren, Sie sehen Lisa Kowalski, die als der Trampel vom Dienst hier angefangen hat, die Karriereleiter hinaufgestolpert ist und diese jetzt ganz tief hinunter fällt." Hannah ging ungerührt weiter, während Granny stehen blieb, sich umdrehte und auf Sophie zuging: „Es war mir eine große Ehre mit einem Urgestein der Branche, wie Sie es sind, zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich konnte viel von Ihnen lernen." Urgestein, hihihi, sie hätte auch sagen können: Sie sind ein Faltengebirge. Hihihi. Naja, so schadenfroh bin wieder nur ich, denn ich glaube kaum, dass ausgerechnet meine liebe Granny es böse gemeint haben könnte – obwohl, sie meinte ja, sie hätte etwas von dieser von Brahmberg gelernt und das konnte ja nun wirklich nichts Gutes sein... Sie umarmte die verdatterte Sophie und ging dann zu Grandpa, nahm seine Hand und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, stiegen sie in den Fahrstuhl und verließen Kerima – für immer.

Die Tage bis zu Tante Katis Geburt vergingen schnell. Grandpa hatte einen Ruf in der Branche und hatte bald Aufträge als freier Werbegraphiker. Das gestattete ihm, von zu Hause zu arbeiten und viel Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. Granny kompensierte die Lücke, die die Entlassung bei Kerima hinterlassen hatte, durch Nestbauarbeiten. Als Tante Kati dann auf den Tag genau am 08. August 2007 zur Welt kam, landete sie in einer perfekten Mutter-Vater-Kind-Wohnung. Das Jahr schritt voran und kurz vor Weihnachten kam Grandpa mit Neuigkeiten nach Hause: Die Firma, deren Werbekampagne er abgeschlossen hatte, bot ihm an, fest für sie zu arbeiten – allerdings in Kanada. Grannys Erfolg bei Kerima hatte sich herum gesprochen und Grandpas Fähigkeiten waren schon vor seiner Festanstellung dort begehrt. Die KidsToys-Company mit Hauptsitz in Halifax ließ nichts unversucht, um das Ehepaar Kowalski für sich zu gewinnen – mit Erfolg. Im April 2008 waren die Koffer gepackt und Familie Kowalski machte sich auf den Weg an die kanadische Atlantik-Küste…


	12. Chapter 12

Love Story Part VII – As For Them and Their House

Nach monatelanger Überfahrt auf einem Segelschiff, von Skorbut geplagt und völlig ausgehungert, aber mit puritanischen Gottvertrauen erreichten meine Großeltern Jamestown, wo sie sich gegen Ureinwohner zur Wehr setzen mussten…ähm…halt, nein…das ist die Geschichte der ersten Siedler. Also noch mal: Nach wochenlanger Überfahrt auf einem Dampfschiff, von Skorbut und Hunger geplagt, aber von dem Gedanken an ein besseres Leben getrieben, erreichten meine Großeltern Ellis Island. Dort wurden sie untersucht und mussten bangen, ob sie überhaupt zur Immigration zugelassen werden würden…ähm…nein, das ist auch die falsche Geschichte, das ist wohl eher ein Einwandererpaar um 1900. Also noch einmal und diesmal richtig: An 12.04.2008 stiegen Granny und Grandpa nach einem siebenstündigen Flug aus einem Flugzeug – sieben Stunden Flug, das würde mich ja anöden. Heute geht das in drei Stunden und selbst das find ich schon unerträglich lang und vor allem langweilig, einfach nur stillsitzen und wenn's geht noch einen mittelmäßigen Film sehen, na das muss ich ja nicht ständig haben. Meine Großeltern hatten auch weder Skorbut noch Hunger, denn die nette Stewardess kam ja herum: „Chicken or Pasta? Du Poulet ou des nouilles?" Nun, Flugzeugessen war immer mies und wird immer mies bleiben… Und was die Paranoia der Kanadier vor Maul-und-Klauen-Seuche, Rinderwahn und SARS betrifft, so konnten Granny und Grandpa damit auch nicht dienen: Sie waren kerngesund und „Tante Kati hatte die Windeln so voll, dass man uns an der Passkontrolle und am Zoll schnellstmöglich durchgewunken hat", so erzählte Grandpa die Geschichte von ihrer Einreise, die diesmal um einiges aufwendiger war als bei ihren Flitterwochen, sie wollten ja schließlich länger bleiben. Da konnte ja noch keiner ahnen, dass diese berufliche Chance und der damit verbundene Umzug sich als „lebenslänglich" entpuppen würden...

Bob, der Chef von KidsToys, holte die zwei persönlich vom Flughafen ab und ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, meine Großeltern und Tante Kati bei sich zu beherbergen bis ein eigenes Haus gefunden war. Bob Mackenzie, ein Mittfünfziger mit Halbglatze und einem freundlichen Lächeln, war ein großes Kind, wie Granny zu sagen pflegte. Er verstand sich super mit Tante Kati und hatte fast mehr Spaß mit ihrem Spielzeug als sie selbst. In Europa konnte sich KidsToys allerdings nicht etablieren – trotz Grandpas Werbekampagnen und Tante Kati als europäischem Testkind. Mitte Mai, kurz vor Grandpas Geburtstag, hatten die drei Neu-Kanadier dann ein kleines Häuschen am Stadtrand von Halifax gefunden, das ihnen gefiel. Allerdings gab es dort viel zu tun: Tapezieren, streichen, Teppich verlegen, Möbel, Gardinen. Bob half ihnen, wo er konnte und auch ein paar seiner engsten Mitarbeiter, die das nice couple from good old Germany and the little dark-eyed baby sehr mochten, packten mit an. Ich glaube, Tante Kati ist nur so eine Frohnatur, weil sie von ihrer Liegeschale aus so einen guten Blick auf Grandpa und Grandma hatte, die sich beim Streichen und beim Möbelaufbauen köstlich amüsierten. Grandpas Geburtstag konnte dann schon mit Bob und einigen Freunden in ihrem neuen Reich nachgefeiert werden. Meine Großeltern waren gerne unter sich, aber von Zeit zu Zeit luden sie Freunde zu sich ein – vor allem, nachdem Grandpas Trauma vom Polterabend verblasst war. Kann ich irgendwo auch verstehen, ich meine, da richtet der angeblich beste Freund deiner Braut den Polterabend aus, um ihr dann indirekt mit Hilfe eines eher schief gesungenen Liedes eine Liebeserklärung zu machen und dann knutscht er sie auch noch, da vergeht doch jeder Frohnatur die Lust am Feiern, oder?

Die KidsToy-Company war ein familiäres Unternehmen, das innerhalb der NAFTA – jep das nordamerikanische Freihandelsabkommen gab es damals schon und existiert bis heute, wobei Mexiko dank der zwangsumgesiedelten Kubanern mittlerweile mehr Mitspracherecht zukommt – ziemlich erfolgreich war, leider hat's für Europa und Asien nie gereicht. Jedenfalls produzierten die pädagogisch wertvolles Holzspielzeug für Klein- und Vorschulkinder. Die Kinder der Angestellten mussten Neuentwicklungen immer testen und was gut ankam, ging in die Massenproduktion. Grandpa übernahm dort den Job als PR-Manager, während Granny die Vertriebsabteilung beriet – Teilzeit, denn in der ersten Zeit musste sie sich um Tante Kati kümmern, die war ja noch klein und kaum war sie aus dem gröbsten raus, kam Tante Becky und kaum war die aus dem gröbsten raus, kam Tante Doro und kaum war die aus dem gröbsten raus, kam Tante Caro. Und als die Girls dann in die Schule gingen und Granny ihre Stelle Vollzeit übernehmen wollte, kam noch ein kleiner Nachzügler, aber davon erzähle ich euch später.

Es waren also knapp acht Wochen seit ihrer Ankunft vergangen, sie hatten sich häuslich eingerichtet und auf Arbeit war auch alles knorke (das ist übrigens Mister Stappler Lieblingswort: „Wenn wir die Sacche wuuppen, dann ist alles knorrkeeee", pflegt er zu sagen. Er steht total auf Grannys Worte.). Im Sommer kam Onkel Bruno zu Besuch und brachte Tante Hannah mit – sie waren endlich, endlich, endlich zusammen gekommen und nutzen die Sommerpause in ihrer Schuhfirma, um meine Großeltern zu besuchen und 'mal ein paar Wochen auszuspannen. Die Schuhindustrie muss schon ziemlich stressig sein oder es lag an Onkel Bruno und seinem Chaos-Gen, das häufig die unkompliziertesten Situationen zu einem riesigen Tohuwabohu werden ließ.

Weihnachten 2008 kamen Uropa Bernd und Uroma Helga zu Besuch. Sie wollten sehen, wie sich ihr Schnattchen und ihr Schwiegersohn so in einem fremden Land machten, sie wollten überprüfen, ob Tante Kati auch ordentlich wuchs und sie waren dabei, als Granny feststellte, dass Tante Becky unterwegs war. Tante Becky, das ist Rebekka Kowalski – auch ihr voraussichtlicher Geburtstermin sollte der 08. August sein. Grandpa meinte, der Grund, warum alle seine Kinder, mit Ausnahme meines Dads im August zur Welt kamen, sei der kanadische Herbst. Der wäre so kalt, dass man ganz dringend ganz doll kuscheln müsste… Granny hat ihre Nudelsuppe fast 2 Meter weit gespukt stolz auf mich sei, als ich einmal fragte: „Wieso müssen andere Leute Sex haben, um Kinder zu kriegen und bei euch reicht kuscheln?" Da war ich in der 7. Klasse und wir hatten in Bio gerade die Version der Blümchen-Bienchen-Geschichte gehört, die ein bisschen mehr der Wahrheit entsprach.

Am 06. August 2009 kam Tante Becky in Halifax zur Welt – zwei Tage nachdem Onkel Jürgen und Tante Doreen angereist waren, um Granny und Grandpa ein bisschen mit Tante Kati zu entlasten. Das nenne ich doch mal Timing...

Die Kowalski-Family war nun zu viert und unverschämt glücklich, als Bob ankündigte, dass es Umstrukturierungen bei KidsToys geben sollte. Der Hauptsitz wurde nach Toronto verlegt. Damals war GTA noch der geographische Fachbegriff für den Großraum Toronto – so wie Ruhrgebiet im damaligen Deutschland für Dortmund, Düsseldorf, Bochum usw. stand, aber als es dann keinen Millimeter Grünfläche zwischen den einzelnen Gemeinden gab, wurde das Ganze offiziell in GTA umgetauft. Nun ja, im Frühsommer 2010 zog die Kowalski-Mischpoke zusammen mit Bob Mackenzie und der gesamten Geschäftsetage von KidsToys nach Toronto, d.h. Granny und Grandpa fanden ein sehr schönes Haus mit vielen Kinderzimmern – think big – in Scarborough, was damals noch ein Vorort war und heute durchaus als Teil der Innenstadt betrachtet werden kann.

Neue Stadt, neues Spiel oder so ähnlich: Granny und Grandpa richteten sich also neu ein – diesmal mit zwei kleinen Kindern und wie sollte es anders sein: Als an Weihnachten die Plenskes samt Bruno und Hannah Lehmann zu Besuch waren, war Granny wieder schwanger, diesmal mit Tante Dorothea, genannt Doro und wieder sollte die Niederkunft Anfang August sein. By the way, Bruno und Hannah Lehmann… die hatten einfach so und ganz heimlich nach einer Schuhmesse in Las Vegas geheiratet. Ein Elvis-Double nahm die Trauung vor. Oups, sag ich da bloß. Vielleicht bin ich altmodisch, aber ich würde bei meiner Hochzeit nie auf meine Familie verzichten und auch nicht auf Theos Familie. Kleid, Torte, Blumen und so sind unwichtig, aber die Family sollte schon dabei sein und jemand sollte die Trauung vornehmen, der nicht aussieht wie eine lebende Legende…


	13. Chapter 13

Love Story Part VIII – Little Women

August war der Kowalski'sche Feiermonat, schließlich mussten die Geburtstage der „Orgelpfeifen", wie Grandpa seine Töchter nannte, gebührend gefeiert werden. Katharina war am 08.08.2007 zur Welt gekommen, ihr folgte Rebekka am 06.08.2009. Am 12.08.2011 erblickte Dorothea das Licht der Welt und am 25.08.2014 bildete Carolina den Abschluss der Familienplanung. Granny hatte damals, kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit, von einem Jungen, der Grandpa wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, geträumt, aber so hatte sie vier Mädels, die Grandpa sehr ähnlich waren. Bei Kowalskis Zuhause dürfte es zugegangen sein wie bei dem Marchs…naja, oder vielleicht doch nicht, Grandpa war nicht im Krieg und musste auch nicht in den ich-habe-aufgehört-zu-zählen-und-weiß-deshalb-nicht-wievielten Krieg zwischen den USA und dem Irak ziehen, keine seiner Töchter musste ihr Haar verkaufen und Grandma musste auch nicht sehen, wie sie mit ihrem Haushaltsgeld über die Runden kam. Vielleicht war es doch mehr wie bei den Smolinskys, nee, es war noch viel weniger als bei den Smolinskys. Grandpa war kein religiöser Fanatiker, der nichts anderes im Sinn hatte als Gebete und die Frage, wie er seine Töchter gewinnbringend unter die Haube bringen konnte, außerdem sprach er hervorragend Englisch und genoss jeden Augenblick in seiner anfänglich neuen und später über alles geliebten Heimat. Und Granny war auch nicht das Puttchen am Herd, das sich ihm unterordnete, wusch, kochte und ständig arbeitete, um die Familie über Wasser zu halten. Ich glaube, eine Familiengeschichte wie die der Kowalskis muss erst noch geschrieben werden und bis dahin kann ich nur sagen: Bei Kowalskis ging es zu wie bei Kowalskis.

Kati, Becky, Doro und Caro kamen also nach einander in den Kindergarten, dann in die Vorschule, dann in die Schule. Jede hat ihre Vorlieben: Tante Kati spielt bis heute gerne Schach und war auch ziemlich erfolgreich bei den kanadischen Meisterschaften. Sie hat Grannys Mathefähigkeiten geerbt und arbeitet im Finanzministerium, aber nicht mehr lange, dann geht sie in Rente und wird mit ihrem Mann Alexis Tremblay nach Baie-Comeau ziehen, wo die beiden ein schönes Ferienhaus haben. Seit ich mich erinnern kann, spricht Tante Kati davon ihren Lebensabend am Atlantik zu verbringen. Grandpa hat dann immer gescherzt: „Du kannst dich doch an die ersten Jahre in Halifax und unser Haus mit Meerblick gar nicht erinnern. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum es dich dorthin zieht."

Becky ist die Musikalische der Kowalski-Daughters: Alles fing mit einer Blockflöte an und auf Anraten des Flötenlehrers wurde daraus dann Querflöte, später Klarinette und dann Saxophon, das Instrument, das sie wohl am meisten liebt, denn sie spielt es bis heute, außerdem passte es super zu Grandpas Gitarrenspiel und auch zu seiner Mundharmonika, die er beim Zelten von Zeit zu Zeit wieder hervorholt. Tante Becky lebt mit einem Jazzmusiker, einem Italiener. Vor ein paar Jahren, als ihre zwei Kinder April und Hope mit der Schule fertig waren und an verschiedene Unis wechselten, zog sie mit Onkel Angelo nach Little Italy/New York, wo sie beide als Musiker tätig sind.

Tante Doro ist mehr der sportliche Typ, aber nicht so ein Kleinmädchen-Tussi-Sport, so was wie Tanzen oder Gymnastik oder so, neee, Volleyball und Fußball hat sie gespielt. Ihr Highschool-Soccer-Team war Landesmeister – zweimal sogar. Tante Doro ist in meinen Augen sowieso die coolste meiner Tanten: Sie lebt mit einer Frau, die sie zu gerne heiraten würde, aber das geht ja nicht – immer noch nicht, dabei wurde die Homo-Ehe in Kanada schon diskutiert, als Granny und Grandpa hier ankamen. Sie haben sich immer für Doros und Louises Glück stark gemacht und ihre Position als Teilhaber (Bob zog sich mit den Jahren immer mehr aus dem Geschäft zurück und überschrieb meinen Großeltern seine Anteile nach und nach) von KidsToys als Sprachrohr dafür genutzt. Es war schon mächtig krass zu sehen, wie mein Grandpa beim Christopher-Street-Day in Toronto mitmarschiert ist – jedes Jahr seit dem Coming-Out von Tante Doro. Meine Granny war auch immer mit dabei: „Wenn du glücklich bist, mein Herz, dann musst du das auch zeigen." Sie mochte Louise und das, obwohl sie so gut wie nichts mit ihrer Quasi-Schwiegertochter gemeinsam hatte: Louise ist Sozialarbeiterin im Wasaychigan Hill-Reservat nördlich von Toronto, sie fährt eine Harley Davidson, sie angelt, sie jagt, sie raucht wie ein Schlot, sie flucht, sie sagt einem auf den Kopf zu, was sie denkt, aber sie ist unheimlich engagiert, was ihre Stammesmitglieder betrifft. Es gibt nicht mehr viele Cree und denen muss man doch helfen so gut man kann.

Ja, bleibt noch Tante Caro: Sie hat Grandpas Kunsttalent geerbt und ist Kunstlehrerin am Alexander von Humboldt-Gymnasium in Little Germany, einem Stadtteil von Montréal. Sie unterrichtet dort auch Französisch und Literatur. Sie ist mit einem Kollegen verheiratet und hat drei Kinder – Julie, Luc und Francine. Demnächst wird sie zum ersten Mal Oma. Schade, dass Granny und Grandpa das nicht mehr erleben können. Was haben sie sich auf die Geburten von Annies und Toms Kindern gefreut. Zweifache Urgroßeltern sind sie schon gewesen. Urenkel Nummer drei soll in neun Wochen zur Welt kommen. Ach ja…

Wie gesagt, jede Kowalski-Daughter hatte ihr Talent und Granny war sehr glücklich darüber. Insgeheim hat sie sich aber immer die Mini-Rokko-Ausgabe gewünscht. Es klappte nur leider nicht – zumindest vorerst nicht. Im Januar 2022 stellt Granny fest, dass sie wieder schwanger war – gerade, als sie ihre Stelle bei KidsToys ganztags einnahm, weil die Girls ja nun alleine klar kamen und ihre Mummy nicht mehr ständig brauchten. „Schatz, wir schaffen das, wir haben das viermal gepackt, wieso diesmal nicht auch?" – „Weil ich schon 41 bin." Granny hatte ja ein bisschen Bedenken wegen ihres Alters, trotzdem freuten sich die beiden wahnsinnig auf Kind Nummer fünf. Der Gynäkologe bestand auf allerlei Unersuchungen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass alles soweit in Ordnung sei und dass das Kind wahrscheinlich am 28. Juli 2022 auf die Welt kommen würde.

Die Schwangerschaft mit meinem Dad verlief gut – bis Mitte Mai, als bei Granny plötzlich die Wehen einsetzten. Mein Dad war wohl das, was man ein Extremfrühchen nennt. Grandpa sagte, er war winzig und federleicht, man konnte durch seine Haut hindurch sehen. Meine Großeltern hatten sich am 01. September 2006 in Göberitz geschworen, in guten und in schlechten Zeiten für einander da zu sein. Nach vielen guten Zeiten kamen jetzt schwere Zeiten auf sie zu. Tante Kati übernahm Zuhause das Ruder: Sie kochte, sie wusch, sie kümmerte sich um die Hausaufgaben ihrer Schwestern, sie übernahm sogar Grandpas Rolle, als es darum ging, Tante Beckys erstes Date einzuschüchtern. „Weißt du, Bernd, erst seit sich selbst pubertierende Töchter habe, weiß ich, warum du damals so zu mir warst", hat Grandpa meinem Uropa 'mal gestanden. Von Zeit zu Zeit sahen Bob und seine Frau mal nach dem Rechten, aber eigentlich hatte Tante Kati alles gut im Griff – außer der Sache mit dem Essen: Es gab entweder Nudeln oder sie bestellte Pizza. Tante Becky scherzt heute noch, dass sie nur mit Onkel Angelo verheiratet ist, damit sie keine Pasta-Entzugserscheinungen kriegt. Granny und Grandpa verbrachten jede freie Minute bei meinem Dad im Krankenhaus. Sie haben ihn Eric genannt – so von wegen Eric Wikinger stark. Ein Kämpfer war mein Dad jedenfalls. Schon komisch, heute ist die Schönheitschirurgie soweit: Man kann alles aufspritzen oder absaugen lassen, dieses oder jenes Körperteil vergrößern lassen und auch das, was ich „sinnvolle" Medizin nenne, hat sich unwahrscheinlich entwickelt: Jedes Organ kann transplantiert werden, das Gehirn ist bis ins Detail erforscht und mittlerweile gab es auch schon einige erfolgreiche Transplantationen von Gehirnteilen, aber für Frühchen kann man immer noch nichts tun. Sie schaffen es einfach nicht, einen Brutkasten zu entwickeln, der ein perfektes Abbild der Gebärmutter ist. Die gesamte Kowalski-Familie bangte also um Klein-Eric. Was für ein Spitzname! Ihr solltet meinen Dad mal sehen, klein ist an dem schon lange nichts mehr gewesen… Grannys Eltern kamen zu Besuch und auch Onkel Bruno und Tante Hannah mit dem eigenen Nachwuchs – das war allerdings nicht so eine gute Idee, denn das Chaos-Gen vererbt sich dominant und so hatte Tante Kati zusammen mit Tante Hannah gut zu tun, das Haus in Scarborough vor dem Untergang zu bewahren…

Am 07. August 2022, also am Tag zwischen Tante Beckys und Tante Katis Geburtstagen, konnten Granny und Grandpa meinen Dad nach Hause holen. Die schweren Zeiten waren also vorbei. Man Phina, was für einen Kitsch hast du denn da schon wieder zusammengetextet? Ich sollte jetzt aufhören, bevor ich komplett im Schmalz versinke. Aber diese Story ist trotzdem noch nicht zu Ende erzählt. Ich glaube, ich muss erstmal ein paar Runden auf dem Eis drehen, bevor ich wieder kitschfrei weitererzählen kann…


	14. Chapter 14

Love Story Part IX – Old and Grey

Meine erste klare Erinnerung an Grandpa und Grandma fällt in die Zeit, als ich 2 war oder 3, vielleicht auch schon ein bisschen älter, aber auf jeden Fall war ich noch ziemlich klein. Sowie das Wetter schön wurde, packten Kowalskis ihr Töfftöff, luden Angeln, Zelte und Schlafsäcke, die Kinder und deren Freunde ein und dann ging's ab in die Natur zum Zelten – manchmal nur ein Wochenende, manchmal auch als richtiger Familienurlaub. Langweilig wurde es da sicher nie. Diese Tradition wurde dann mit den Enkeln fortgesetzt. Damit wollten Granny und Grandpa wohl ihren Beitrag zur Beziehungspflege ihrer Kinder leisten. Ich war noch ganz klein und sollte nicht mit, als wieder so ein Zeltausflug anstand. Wie habe ich Tom, Annie, Samuel, Luc, Julie, Francine, Hope und April beneidet! Die sind ja doch um einiges älter als ich und durften mit. Sadistischerweise hat mein Dad angeboten, beim Beladen des Töfftöffs zu helfen und wenn's zu Granny und Grandpa ging, dann wollte Baby-Phina natürlich mit. Baby-Phina war aber nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und schnallte sofort, dass ihre Cousins und Cousinen Spaß mit Grandpa und Grandma haben würden, also schmiss ich das Wasserwerk an und presste unter Tränen immer wieder hervor: „Isch tuu, isch tuu." Nee, meine Muttersprache ist nicht Inuktitut oder so, aber das mit dem zweisprachig Aufwachsen hat so seine Tücken. So ein Kinderhirn braucht ein bisschen Zeit bis es begreift, dass Mummy und Daddy nicht die gleiche Sprache sprechen und dass man das, was Mummy und Daddy da zur Kommunikation nutzen, nicht mischen kann. „Ach Kleines, Zelten ist eigentlich total doof, da gibt's Mücken und kalt ist es da auch. Du bist noch ein bisschen klein dafür, aber später da nehmen wir dich mal mit, dann kannst du das selber sehen." Zelten ist eigentlich doof? Hallo, Lieblingsgrandpa, um's Zelten geht's doch gar nicht, ich will das Wochenende mit meinen Großeltern verbringen, so wie meine Cousins und Cousinen. „Isch tuu. I wanna go, too. I wanna go with you. Isch will go zum Zelten, bitteee." – „Ach Phina-Herzchen, das geht erst, wenn du ein großes Mädchen bist. Aber Granny verspricht dir, wenn wir wieder da sind, dann darfst du zu uns kommen und dann machen wir uns ein paar schöne Tage nur wir drei – du, ich und Grandpa. Rokko, nun sag doch auch mal was!" Grandpa hat mich dann auf den Arm genommen und mir versprochen, dass ich ein viel schöneres Wochenende bekommen würde als die anderen. Und dann sind sie losgefahren – Tante Doro und Tante Louise auf der Harley hinterher. Ich sage euch, als ich größer wurde und dann mit durfte, war das die großartigste Zeit meines noch jungen Lebens. Tante Louise ist ja Indianerin – auch wenn sie den Begriff First Nation bevorzugt – und kennt die besten Tricks zum Feuer machen und beim Angeln. Außerdem haben wir immer Nachtwanderungen gemacht und oh boy, mir bleibt das Herz schon bei dem Gedanken an das stehen, was sich Tante Louise immer für ihre Nichten und Neffen ausgedacht hat. Ziemlich schnell hatte ich aufgehört zu weinen und sah meinen Verwandten hinterher. Gleich danach begann ich meinem Vater auf die Nerven zu gehen: „Daddy, how long till Grandma und Grandpa are back für das weekend with mir?" Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und vielen „noch x-mal schlafen" bekam ich dann zu hören: „In zwei Stunden bringen wir dich zu Granny und Grandpa." Wie viel sind zwei Stunden? Naja, egal, das war genug Zeit, um sämtliches Spielzeug und alle Plüschtiere in meinen Kinderkoffer zu stopfen. Wen interessiert es da schon, dass der Deckel nicht mehr zugeht? „Oh Phina, you can't take all this stuff with you", ich glaube, meine Mum hat sich so gut mit meiner Granny verstanden, weil sie genauso rational ist… Letztlich wurde meine Schmusedecke, meine Lieblingsplüschtier Hunny-Bunny und ein paar Klamotten eingepackt und Baby-Phina wurde zu ihrem Wunschziel gekarrt – zu Granny und Grandpa, an und für sich bloß 20 Minuten Fahrt, aber wenn man klein und aufgeregt ist, dann kommt einem das viel länger vor. „Lisa, Rokko, seid ihr sicher, dass euch das nicht zu viel Arbeit macht?" Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Mum nur eine Klette war oder ob sie sich wirklich sorgte, dass Grandpa und Grandma sich übernahmen. „Melissa, wir haben es der Kleinen versprochen und das hätten wir nicht, wenn es uns etwas ausmachen würde. Also, schnapp dir deinen Mann und genieß die sturmfreie Bude." Dad hat breit gegrinst – er hat ja Grandpas Lächeln, auch wenn er sonst eher Grandma ähnelt. Ich sage immer, er hat das Alf-Syndrom. Er ist der einzige seiner Art in der Familie: Der einzige Sohn, der einzige mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen und der einzige, der Grandmas und Grandpas Geschäfte weiterführt.

„So Phinchen, was wollen wir denn jetzt machen?" fragte mein Grandpa mich, nachdem meine Mum eingesehen hat, dass sie auch mal loslassen muss. „Camping!!" antwortete ich freudestrahlend und ohne zu bedenken, dass an diesem Tag monsunartige Regenfälle über GTA niedergingen. Okay, es war nur ein bisschen Regen, dafür etwas mehr Sturm – letztlich trotzdem nicht das Wir-zelten-im-Garten-um-unserer-Enkelin-eine-Freude-zu-machen-Wetter. Granny und Grandpa tauschten ratlose Blicke, als Grandpa zu strahlen begann: „Hier Lisa, nimm sie mal." Aufgeregt begann er die Wohnzimmermöbel beiseite zu schieben und das Zelt dort aufzubauen, wo normalerweise das Sofa stand – mit Blick zum Kamin. Dort haben wir dann unsere Würstchen am Spieß gegrillt und hinterher Marshmallows geröstet. „Grandpa, no stars", ich deutete an die Decke – schließlich hatten alle vom klaren Sternenhimmel, den es beim Zelten zu bewundern gab, geschwärmt. Grandpa erhob sich, ging in sein Arbeitszimmer und kam dann mit einer Leiter wieder. Er hat extra für mich fluoreszierende Sternaufkleber an die Decke gemacht: „So, Phina-Sternchen, da haste welche." So bin ich auch zu meinem Spitznamen gekommen.

Das Wochenende mit meinen Großeltern war super: Wir haben verstecken gespielt – hauptsächlich im Haus wegen des schlechten Wetters, aber cool war es trotzdem. Ich hab die alten Zimmer meiner Tanten unsicher gemacht und im Arbeitszimmer auf Grandpas großen Zeichenblöcken, die er eigentlich für die Arbeit brauchte, gemalt. An der Küchentür habe ich dann Striche entdeckt: „Granny, was ist das?" – „Da haben wir angezeichnet, wie groß deine Tanten und dein Dad waren. Sieh mal, so groß war Tante Becky als sie so alt war wie du. Und hier Tante Doro…" Ich habe nicht mehr gehört, was sie noch erzählt hat, denn ich bin – so schnell mich meine kleinen Beinchen trugen – zurück ins Arbeitszimmer und kam mit einem dicken Filzstift wieder: „Isch tuu, Granny." – „Okay, Sternchen. Dann stell dich mal hier hin."

Allein, wenn ich an dieses Wochenende denke, komme ich wieder auf den Sentimental-Trip. Nach Grandpas Beerdigung hatte Grandma diese ich-muss-etwas-tun-sonst-übermannt-mich-die-Trauer-Phase und hat aufgeräumt und vor allem ausgeräumt. Ein Teil von Grandpas Dingen ging an uns Enkel, seine Klamotten gingen an die Wohlfahrt. Granny hat es wohl einfach nicht ertragen, dass Grandpa noch so allgegenwärtig war. Jedenfalls haben wir alle mit angepackt. Ich bin mehrmals durch die Küche gelaufen und da waren sie immer noch – die Striche für die Größen der Kinder. Ich bin das einzige Enkelkind, das da verewigt wurde. Wir mussten Granny hoch und heilig versprechen, dass dieser Türrahmen nie gestrichen wird. Und das wird er auch nicht – nur über meine Leiche!!! Und das nicht, weil ich auf dem Ego-Trip bin, sondern weil diese Striche meinen Großeltern soviel bedeutet haben.


	15. Chapter 15

Love Story Part XI – All Good Things Come to an End

Mein Dad und meine Mum gingen auf die gleiche Highschool, sie waren sogar gemeinsam beim Abschlussball, aber danach verloren sie sich aus den Augen. Meine Mum hat nämlich in Edmonton studiert, während mein Daddy in Toronto blieb. Wieder gesehen haben sie sich erst, als meine Mum Grannys Praktikantin bei KidsToys wurde. Mein Dad hat dort auch gearbeitet – die Presse hat ihn gerne als Kronprinz betitelt, aber die Geschäftsführung hat ihm nichts geschenkt, auch Granny nicht: „Entweder du erreichst es durch harte Arbeit oder gar nicht", sagte sie immer. Tja, Dad hat sich für die harte Arbeit entschieden und bald konnte er nicht mehr verstecken, dass er ein Auge auf meine Mum geworfen hat – schon seltsam die deutsche Sprache. Ein Auge auf jemanden werfen, man stelle sich das bitte bildlich vor – ich finde, das ist eher ein Trennungsgrund, als ein Grund sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Aber weiter im Kontext: Dad hat sie zum Essen eingeladen, später dann ins Kino. Eigentlich alles ganz unspektakulär: Sie waren mehrmals aus und irgendwann in einander verliebt, dann gingen sie miteinander, dann wurde geheiratet und dann kam ich. Warum ich euch das erzähle, obwohl das hier eigentlich die Geschichte meiner Großeltern sein sollte? Nun, jede Geschichte hat ein Ende, oder? Und ich glaube, ich versuche mich davor zu drücken…

Am ersten Tag nach den Weihnachtsferien, am 07. Januar 2067 – nach einem wunderschönen Weihnachten mit allen Familienmitgliedern, vielen Geschenken, Musik und Gebäck – saß ich in meinem Sozialkunde-Unterricht, als die Schulpsychologin kam, um mich abzuholen. Na Gott sei Dank, war mein erster Gedanke. Wer hört schon gerne, wie Wahlzettel auszufüllen sind, wenn man noch nicht wählen darf und außerdem kein Wahljahr ist? Als ich ihr Büro betrat, verschlug es mir allerdings die Sprache: Da saß meine Tante Louise – weinend! Ich habe Tante Louise noch nie weinen sehen, ich konnte mir das bisher auch nie vorstellen. Tante Louise, die Kriegerprinzessin und weinen? Das passt so gut wie Erdbeermarmelade und Fisch. „Phina, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Dein Grandpa…er ist heute nicht wieder aufgewacht." Ich habe gar nicht begriffen, was sie mir damit sagen wollte. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: 9:30, vielleicht schläft er aus, er schlief doch gerne lange. Was spricht denn dagegen, wenn ein alter Mann, der immer hart gearbeitet hat, sich diesen Luxus gönnt? „Phina, er wacht nie wieder auf. Als deine Granny aufgewacht ist, da war er schon kalt." Jetzt begriff ich es: Er war tot. Ich wurde wütend. Andere Kinder konnten sich ordentlich von ihren Großeltern verabschieden – die bekamen einen Anruf vom Krankenhaus oder vom Pflegeheim: „Es geht zu Ende, kommen Sie bitte her." Aber mein Grandpa wachte einfach so nicht wieder auf. Wo war denn da der Hang zur Extravaganz, den er sein ganzes Leben gepflegt hat? „Phina, deine Eltern möchten, dass ich dich nach Hause fahre. Du sollst da auf Tante Becky und Onkel Angelo warten, die kommen mit dem Flieger aus New York – so gegen 12." Ich nahm alles nur noch durch eine Wand wahr. Gut, würde ich halt Zuhause warten… So kam ich immerhin zu einer Fahrt auf Tante Louises Heiligtum – sie nimmt uns Kinder nie oder nur in absoluten Notfällen auf ihrer Maschine mit. Vielleicht findet sie doch ein bisschen gefährlich, gibt es aber nicht zu.

Kurz vor der Beerdigung meines Grandpas hätte ich fast mein Eishockey-Equipment rausgeholt, um mich um den Posten des Trauerredners zu Prügeln. „Eric, nun lass sie doch. Sie wird dieser Aufgabe bestimmt gerecht", hat sich meine Granny für mich eingesetzt und ich habe zwei Tage und eine Nacht dafür durchgearbeitet. Zur Trauerfeier kamen Unmengen von Leuten – die ganze Sippe, Arbeitskollegen und Freunde. Ja, Freunde, davon hatte mein Grandpa viele – manche waren extra aus Europa angereist. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass meine Rede manchen Leuten befremdlich vorkam. Wer möchte schon über alte Anekdoten lachen, wenn die Hauptperson gerade im engsten Familienkreis zu Grabe getragen wurde? Ich habe strafende Blicke bekommen und auch mahnende Worte: „Phina, was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht?" – „Phina, du bist doch kein Kind mehr, wie konntest du nur? Du hättest diese Rede einem Erwachsenen zeigen sollen, dann wäre das hier nicht zu so einer Farce geworden." Tante Louise hat mir anerkennend zugezwinkert: „Great job, Phina. He would have adored it." Auch Granny war begeistert, sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag abwesend und fürchterlich unglücklich gewirkt. Sie hat mit den Tränen gekämpft, als sie sagte: „Dein Grandpa wäre unwahrscheinlich stolz auf dich. Du weißt, er hat die Provokation perfektioniert. Ich glaube, er sieht auf uns runter und lacht genauso herzlich wie immer. So hat er sich seine Bestattung bestimmt vorgestellt." Dann hat sie mich umarmt: „Dieser Schokokuchen hat viel zu wenig Schokolade… Die Dosis ist viel zu knapp bemessen. Das ist eine Trauerfeier, da braucht man viel Schokolade. Die macht glücklich, weißt du. Ich glaube, ich hole mir noch ein Stück…"

Am 03. Februar wiederholte sich das Spiel: Diesmal holte mich die Schulpsychologin aus dem Matheunterricht. Auch gut, Mathe ist eh blöd, dachte ich und dann fiel mir ein, was der Grund für diese Störung sein konnte: Grandma. Im Büro der Psychologin saß Tante Kati und konnte gar nicht erzählen, was passiert war, so sehr weinte sie. „Grandma?", fragte ich nur. Sie nickte. Ich hab es geahnt – die zwei waren unzertrennlich. „Man kann also doch an gebrochenem Herzen sterben." – „Ja, Phina-Schätzchen, das kann man." – „Bring mich nach Hause. Tante Becky und Onkel Angelo kommen doch bestimmt bald." Tante Kati hatte in den Tagen nach Grandpas Tod bei Granny gewohnt, damit sie nicht alleine ist. Grandma wollte das zwar nicht, aber Tante Kati hat darauf bestanden. An diesem Morgen wollte sie Grandma zum Frühstück holen, als ihr in der Nacht das gleiche Schicksal wie Grandpa widerfahren war.

Diesmal durfte ich nicht die Trauerrede halten – Tom hat das wirklich gut gemacht. Sehr würdevoll, all guests were very pleased. Dafür hatte ich eine Tüte mit Kakao in meiner Rocktasche – ja, die haben mich gezwungen, einen schwarzen Rock zu tragen. Ich trage nie Röcke, die sind doof und unpraktisch, aber ich habe mich in mein Schicksal ergeben, wenn's sein muss. Als keiner geguckt hat, hab ich die Dosis der Schokotorte erhöht. Ich glaube, in dem Moment haben meine Großeltern auf ihrer Wolke gesessen und sich diebisch mit mir gefreut.


	16. Chapter 16

Here I am – Lost and Lonely, but Happy?!

Hi Granny! Hi Grandpa! Blöde Grabsteine habt ihr da. So grau, mit weißer Schrift – das passt so gar nicht zu euch, viel zu eintönig, viel zu unbunt. Mein Hausarrest ist verkürzt worden. O-Ton von Mum: „Wenn du nur zur Schule und zum Training hier raus darfst, dann ist das eher eine Strafe für mich als für dich." Hihi, nach nicht mal 10 Tagen hab ich ihr den letzten Nerv geraubt, sagt Dad. Sie hätten eure Grabsteine ruhig ein bisschen näher zusammenrücken können, ihr habt doch immer so gerne gekuschelt. Ich habe mit Tante Hannah telefoniert. Sie sagt, ich soll euch bitten, Onkel Bruno von ihr zu grüßen. Habt ihr schon ein paar alte Bekannte wieder getroffen? In der Schule läuft es gut, beim Eishockey auch. Ich habe beim letzten Spiel zwei Tore geschossen. Grandpas Anfeuern fehlt nicht nur mir – das ganze Team ist down, weil unser größter Fan nicht mehr kommt. Wir haben euer Haus renoviert. Schützlinge von Tante Louise ziehen da ein. Ihr wisst schon, Studenten aus ihrem Reservat. Einer von denen studiert Medizin, er sagt, Ärzte werden dort ganz dringend gebraucht. Eine andere studiert Jura – boring, nicht Grandpa? Sie will sich so für ihr Volk einsetzen. Jedes Zimmer ist belegt – alle alten Kinderzimmer und das Arbeitszimmer. Küche und Wohnzimmer teilen sie sich. Theo hat mir dabei geholfen, den Türrahmen in der Küche zu verglasen, damit euren Strichen nicht aus Versehen etwas zustößt. Urenkel Nummer 3 ist immer noch nicht auf der Welt – dafür haben sich Onkel Luc und Tante Jade jetzt doch das Geschlecht sagen lassen. Es wird ein Junge. Sie wollen ihn Henry nennen, das passt gut in Englisch und Deutsch und auch in Französisch, wie es in Montréal gesprochen wird, stellt es auch kein Problem dar, sagen sie. In meiner Einzelhaft habe ich versucht, eure Geschichte aufzuschreiben, aber ich glaube, ich bin dem nicht gerecht geworden. Eure Geschichte ist schon ziemlich einzigartig und man müsste schon eine Mischung aus Goethe, Shakespeare und Stephen King sein, um sie vollständig zu erfassen. Ihr fehlt mir sehr, wisst ihr das? Ich habe versucht, nicht zu weinen, aber no chance – nur die Niagarafälle fließt mehr Wasser runter. Ich trage den Verlobungsring an einer Kette, an den Finger kommt er erst, wenn ich auch wirklich verlobt bin und die große Liebe nicht mehr hergebe. Ach ja, Theo geht's auch gut, er vermisst euch auch. Ich versuche nach vorn zu schauen – life has come full circle, hasn't it? Nach einem erfüllten Leben friedlich einzuschlafen, das ist kein Grund zu weinen, oder? Ich wollte euch noch einmal für die tolle Zeit mit euch danken. Ihr habt mein Leben bereichert, mir alle seine Facetten gezeigt. Dank euch weiß ich jetzt, dass es zwischen Schwarz und Weiß Abermillionen von Farben gibt. Danke dafür. Ich frage mich, wie die Sterne wohl aus eurer Perspektive aussehen. Genauso wie von hier unten? Es liegt noch unheimlich viel Schnee und es ist bitterkalt. Es bringt überhaupt nichts, euch Blumen auf's Grab zu legen, die sind sofort schockgefrostet und kurze Zeit später mit Schnee bedeckt – 'mal abgesehen davon, dass es um diese Zeit keine schönen Tulpen gibt, Granny. Winter ist cool, nicht Grandpa? Schlitten fahren, Schneemänner bauen, Schneeballschlachten. Theo und ich haben einen Schneemann gebaut. Wir haben ihm Grannys Pudelmütze aufgesetzt. Gut, dass ich heute meine Brille trage – heulen und Kontaktlinsen, das ist schon grenzwertig, da muss man immer so aufpassen, dass es einem die Dinger nicht aus den Augen spült. Ich muss jetzt wieder los. Bald komme ich euch wieder besuchen. Dann erzähl ich euch von Henry, wenn er sich nicht allzu viel Zeit für seine Landung auf der Erde lässt. Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut da, wo ihr jetzt seid. Wenigstens seid ihr zusammen – ihr habt immer zusammengehört. Das tröstet mich und der Gedanke, dass ihr euch jetzt eine Wolke teilt, macht mich glücklich. Granny mit ihrem Ordnungsfimmel und Grandpa mit seinem kreativen Chaos, hihi… Vielleicht schreib ich dem Bischof mal einen Brief, damit sie diesen „Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet"-Paragraphen ändern… Hat ja in eurem Fall auch nichts gebracht. Ach ja, ich habe alle eure Wörterbücher in mein Zimmer gebracht. Die anderen meinten, sie sind viel zu alt und hätten nur noch ideellen Wert, ich solle sie nicht für die Schule benutzen. Wieso habt ihr in allen Sprachen das Wort „aufgeben" herausgeschnitten? Soll das bedeuten, das Wort gab es in eurem Wortschatz nicht? Die Idee gefällt mir, vielleicht mache ich das mit meinen neuen Wörterbüchern auch. Bis bald, eure Phina.

166


End file.
